Reaper of Souls
by Metalforlife
Summary: The Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, whilst his sister remained unharmed. Beaten and spit out by Konoha he has now returned to exact his vengeance. Not as Naruto Namikaze, but as Naruto the Reaper of Souls. Minato/Kushina alive, Dark Strong Naruto, OC Twin sister. Under going rewrite, formerly known as Champion of the Shinigami.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**The Rewrite of the prologue is here, I changed some things and filled some plot holes and lengthen the chapter a bit.**

**Naruto and his twin are from the same generation as Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji, so they're one year older than the Sasuke, Hinata Sakura, etc.**

**The Kyuubi is NOT sealed inside of Kushina and never was.**

**Pairing: Naru/Harem or Naru/2 girls. Not Hinata or Sakura.**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijuu Speach**_

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The great village of Konohagakure no Sato, the mightiest of the 5 great Ninja Villages. Peace reigned supreme after the third shinobi world war and many new heroes appeared during it's battles, names like The copy Ninja Kakashi, The red death Kushina and most famous of all the Yellow Flash Minato, the student of Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. Famous for killing an entire platoon of Iwagakure ninja in a single battle using his signature jutsus Hiraishin and Rasengan. After the war Minato was welcomed a hero and named the new Hokage. _

_Yondaime Hokage is what they called him, the greatest Hokage ever from Konoha, such fools. Minato was by no means stronger than any of his predecessors, The Shodaime was able to tame the Bijuu like his pets and even beat Uchiha Madara, the god of war himself. The Nidaime was a master in Strategy, Time-space jutsu and most of all Suiton Jutsu. The Sandaime was dubbed the Kami no Shinobi for his great knowledge of Ninjutsu that span all the main elements and his strategious prowess was on par with his sensei Tobirama. So calling Minato the strongest Hokage would be calling Madara a weakling, but I'm getting of track here. So after winning the war the Hokage and his wife finally settled down on their own lives and a few years later Kushina was pregnant, of twins. And that brings us to the fatefull night where my fate was decided for when I was born they cast me aside. The loving Hokage, throwing away his own son. _

_Night of the Kyuubi attack, Konohagakure no sato._

"You've got any sixes?" Kotetsu asked his best friend.

"No." Izumo replied "You have any eights left?"

"Dammit! How did you know?!"

We find ourselves at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, with two ninja on eternal guard duty, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Nothing seems to happen nowadays since our Yondaime defeated Iwa, we could use some action." Izumo proclaimed.

"You shouldn't say such things or else you might get more than you bargain for" Kotetsu replied "But then again it's not like anyone is going to attack us, not with shinobi like Yondaime-sama at our side."

"Yeah your right, No- one would be stupid enough to attack us."

**"ROOAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH"**

They both jumped up and simultaneously said "What was that?!"

Their answer came in the form of a humongous fox with nine swirling tails behind it's form, it's fur was red with streaks of orange and his eyes were blazing red with black slits in the center, It's claws were sharp and large enough to crush a house, his teeth were like razors capable of ripping apart any unfortunate soul that came within it's reach.

But worst of all was the aura the fox was excluding, it was sucking away all positive feelings to replace them with feelings of misery, strife, hatred and anger. Large whisps of red were surrounding the fox's body searing anything away that it came into touch with like it was made from acid.

"It's the Kyuubi! Quickly we must warn the Hokage!" Izumo shouted whilst running towards the Hokage tower with Kotetsu.

Meanwhile the rest of Konoha also had taken notice of the bijuu approaching Konoha and were readying for the upcoming onslaught, shinobi were mobilizing and civilians were send to the shelters but there was one problem: their leader Namikaze Minato was nowhere to be found. Because of that the shinobi were now gathering around their Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the kami no shinobi.

"Sandaime-Sama! The Kyuubi is rapidly aproaching the village walls and there's no trace of Yondaime-sama." An Anbu with a Boar mask informed.

"We will find him later, our main goal is preventing the Kyuubi of entering the vill-"

**"ROAAAAAAAAR" *BOOOOOOOOM***

"Sandaime-sama, the gates have been destroyed and the Kyuubi has entered the village, what our your orders?" A random jonin spoke.

"Everybody under jonin must pull back to the shelters, the jonin and ANBU Shall attack the beast and play for time until we can seal it." The sandaime spoke, with a worried look on his face "Boar! You go and Find Minato, the rest of you follow me!".

"HAI!".

Hiruzen bit his thumb and quickly summoned Enma the Monkey King.

"Sarutobi," He said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, the Kyuubi is attacking us. We have to stall it and prevent it from destroying any more of the village." Sarutobi said and Enma nodded and they both ran towards the towering form of the beast.

They jumped up to the rooftops and started skidding towards the Kyuubi. Already large parts of the village had fallen to the rampaging beast that seemed to be unstoppable. On their way they saw the skewered and mutilated corpses of many, some were crushed by falling buildings, others got mauled by the claw of the Bijuu leaving scattered body parts around. But worst of all were those hit with the poisonous aura of the Kyuubi, their skin seemed to have melted away showing red flesh and white bone beneath, the faces of the victims still locked into their snarls of agony of their last moments.

It sickened the shinobi and angered them beyond relief, they felt a burning hatred for what the beast had done and still was doing to their people, their family and their friends.

"Enma, I need you as the Adamantine staff" Hiruzen shouted.

"**Henge**" Enma shouted and transformed into it's adamant form.

Hiruzen enlarged the staff to humongous proportions and struck the beast true on it's head, knocking out some of it's teeth and stunning it for a brief moment.

"Cast your strongest Jutsu upon it." Sarutobi commanded and the shinobi started going through their hand signs.

Sarutobi was about to use his Jutsu when a yellow flash appeared next to him and revealed Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato, where were you! Don't you know we are being attacked by the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen immediately asked. " I was with my wife, she was having our children, I'm a father now of a beautiful daughter and son, their names are Natsuki and Naruto and the-." He was interrupted by the Sandaime

"Minato as much as I want to hear about your children we have more urgent matters at the moment!" Hiruzen replied with a scowl on his face. "The Kyuubi is at our doorstep and we have no means fight it, The only solution is sealing, but that would require a newborn child but I will not ask a parent to sacrifice their children, we're running out of options."

"No Hiruzen we still have one option, I will sacrifice myself and one of my children to save the village.". Minato said with a pained look opn his face. "Minato, let me preform the sealing, I am old but you are still young, the village will need you more in the future than me, the only thing I ask of you is to keep your children safe, for jinchuriki are often blamed for the deeds of their tenants." Hiruzen said with determination in his voice.

Minato flashed back to his wife whilst Hiruzen started preforming hand signs for one of his most powerful doton justu to trap the beast, when the final hand sign was done he shouted:

**Doton: Daichidōkaku (Earth release: Great moving earth core)**

A great rumbling was heard and suddenly the kyuubi was trapped in an enormous earth trap, restricting all his movements.

It appeared to be trapped but Hiruzen knew better than to underestimate the nine-tailed fox, it would only be a matter of time until it was freed. Already cracks had started to form and the dome trapping the beast was shaking under force the beast exerted on it. The Sandaime poured more chackra into the jutsu but for naught, the beast pointed it's snout towards their position and opened it.

Numerous blue and red orbs appeared in front of it's maw and started to meld together, forming a morphing purple sphere expanding in size whilst more orbs joined it's form. After all orbs were absorbed the ball suddenly shrunk in size until it was able to fit inside the beasts mouth. The Kyuubi swallowed the orb and steam strted to come from it's nose thrills and mouth.

Seeing that the beast was about to launch a devastating attack that would wipe away the village Hiruzen acted fast. He increased the size of enma once more and held it underneath the beasts maw. He then forced as much chackra as possible into his frail muscles hit the end of the staff upward at the same moment the beast opened it's fangs.

He struck true and the mouth of the beast was diverted upwards and the beam that came from it was also pointed upwards.

The beam continued soaring into the sky until it seemingly compressed into a single point.

The next moment the sky of Konoha was lit up in a great explosion blinding everyone temporary. After the explosion died down the kyuubi was still locked inside the earth dome and looked even more furious than before.

Fortunately Minato chose that moment to come back with one of his children, his son to be precise, his wife always wanted to have a daughter and thus he chose his son.

"Minato give me the child I will use the** Shiki Fūjin **on the beast and fully seal it inside of him, he will survive, since he is an Uzumaki." Hiruzen announced after which Minato handed over Naruto, the Sandaime took the child and shunshined to the kyuubi and started to preform hand signs at an astonishing rate since time was of the essence. After he finished the last sign he shouted** "Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin"**

The next moment the Shinigami appeared in all it's twisted and ethereal glory. His appearance was ghost-like, his face was hidden by a demon mask and he was covered in white robes with in his left hand a necklace and in his right hand a katana. In front of the Shinigami, bound in ghostly whips was an image of Hiruzen's soul.

**"Who dares to summon the Shinigami, King of the dead and lord of the life beyond" **the deity questioned.

"A man that needs a demon sealed." Sarutobi answered.

**"And what do you offer me in return, your soul? It's barely worth the price of sealing the demon?"**

"I can't give you more than my own soul."

**"Very well, at the cost of your life I will seal the beast into the child, even though your soul is not worth much since it's old and frail you still sacrificed it willingly for another man's child" **The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami thrust his hand into the Sarutobi's back and it appeared again out of his stomach. The hand reached out for the Kyuubi, and upon contact grabbed into it and started pulling it into Naruto. The hand retracted back into Naruto and disappeared, the Kyuubi followed where the hand went and disappeared into Naruto as well.

The seal appeared on the boy's stomach and at the same moment Hiruzen collapsed to the ground thinking that he had saved the village.

**A/N**

**Rewrite of the prologue done now. I fixed some plotholes and lengthened the chapter by 800 words. Please review it and tell me if I have to improve something else. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Massacre

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

**Naruto age: 13**

**Natsuki age: 13**

**Rookie nine (Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji etc.) age : 12**

**Rewrite notes: Trying to fix any mistakes, plotholes etc. **

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

_**Bijuu Speach**_

**We do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 1: Massacre**

_Thirteen years later, Konohagakure near the Academy, day of graduation._

It was a quiet morning in Konoha as the sun started to rise, it had been thirteen years since the Kyuubi attack. And even though the village had suffered a lot of damage, it had recovered well under the leadership of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Konoha had maintained the title of strongest of the five great shinobi villages.

Walking through the 'peacefull' and 'everloving' village of konoha was one Naruto Namikaze, the demon child of the Namikaze familiy.

Naruto was walking towards the Academy, he wore black ANBU pants, black combat boots, a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it . He ignored the glares that the villagers send him. He was used to it since he had gotten them his entire life, and why did they give him those glares, because he saved this Kami-forsaken village by getting the Kyuubi sealed into him. But would today everything was going to change due to certain events in the past.

He had been so powerless for the first 6 years of his life, constantly he was beaten by the villagers and not a thing he could do about it. He cried and sulked about it and asked the heavens why all those things bad happened to him, but no response came.

No mercy from above.

Not even the gods wanted to help him, that was when the darkness was born inside of him.

_Flashback, six years ago_

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a sewer, the last thing he remembered is that he was beaten within an inch of his life by the villagers, again. He detested the villagers, and the shinobi, who were supposed to protect him even joined in the beating. He hated them, all of them. And somehow after that beating he found himself in a sewer, the villagers had probably dumped him into it. He started walking down the path in an attempt to find a way out. He took a turn a followed the path until he suddenly found himself in front of a gigantic gate.

Behind the gate stood the towering figure of a fox with nine tails.

**"So," **A deep voice said, **"The little has finally come to visit me."**

"Are you Kyuubi?" Naruto asked without a trace of fear in his voice which surprised Kyuubi and made him grow a little respect for the boy.

**"I am," **Kyuubi answered, **"The greatest of all demons, confined here, in a little brat." **He said snorting a little at his own statement. **"But I sense great potential in you that may once make you worthy of being my jailer. Show me your darkness and hate, show me what you are worth." **

Following his statement, a claw slowly reached through the bars of the gate and touched Naruto's forehead. The moment the claw touched his forehead he felt a great influx of power and darkness, it was the best thing he had ever felt. When the claw retracted the feeling lingered on in his body, making him feel like he could achieve anything.

**"You passed the test, I am impressed, Kit." **Kyuubi said.

**_'I never thought one so small could contain so much feelings of intense hate and darkness. This one will be remarkable, capable of unleashing powers not witnessed since the creation of Juubi no Kaibutsu (Ten-Tailed Monstrosity). He is truly worthy of my power and legacy, I shall guide him along the path of Shadow and Death.'_**

Naruto smiled at the sign of acknowledgement and he felt stronger then ever. The demon everyone talked about with so much hatred in their voice was actually treating him better then the village or his parents ever did. They always favoured his sister of him, never even sparing him a glance.

"Say," Naruto said, "Is Kyuubi your real name, because to me it sounds more like a title."

**"Kyuubi is not my name," **Kyuubi said, **"I have never told a mortal my name because it is precious to me. But I feel that you are worthy, my real name is Kurama. Now you have to go back to the real world. Tomorrow we shall start your training."**

Naruto nodded and returned to the real world.

_Flashback end._

Naruto walked up to the Academy door and opened them, and while walking towards his classroom he thought of another major event in his real, which let to how he was this day.

_Flashback, three years ago._

Naruto was training in the forest of death,

For the past three years he had undergone drastic changes due to Kurama's training regime which resulted in him getting faster, stronger and smarter.

The fox had been a very great mentor, he taught him several useful jutsu like **K****age bunshin no jutsu** and various katon, raiton and futon jutsu, he also learned him the the Kitsune Taijutsu style and kenjutsu style which both depended on a lot of feints, flexible movement and speed.

But by far the best thing the fox did to him was changing his DNA and cellular structure, he now had the cells of Uchiha and Uzumaki fused inside his body, which had allowed him to already awaken the Sharingan and would eventually allow him to awaken the Rinnegan.

You might wonder why the Kyuubi knew so much about the Uchiha, well it was simple the fox explained. You should know your enemy even better than you know yourself and the Bijuu's worst nemesis was Uchiha Madara.

As Naruto was going through his Taijutsu kata's a cold wind picked up, howling through the trees like the cries of lost souls.

With the wind came a grey mist, the mist closed in all around him enveloping him in it's ghastly presence.

Naruto got into a ready stance, expecting another attempted attack on his person by the ignorant villagers or foolish shinobi.

He was in for a surprise.

In front of him the strange mist started to clutch together and formed an ethereal being, it was cloaked in white with a feral features crossing his face, two fangs coming from the sides of his mouth and eyes like coal that showed the misery of a thousand souls when gazed into.

In his hands were a katana and a necklace of 7 beads connected by a metal rusted wire, one single bead for evey one of the seven since and fears of mankind.

This being was none other than the Shinigami, king of the dead and reaper of souls.

**"Greetings, he who bears my seal." **the dead god said with a booming voice.

"What do you want? Have you come to kill me?" Naruto replied aggressively whilst flaring his chackra.

The shinigami started laughin at that statement, it's laugh echoing through the clearing.

**"If I wanted to kill you, mortal, you would have been dead already." **The Shinigami spoke without opening his mouth. **"No, mortal, I came here to offer you a bargain, a chance to exact vengeance on all that mistreated you."**

**"I offer you the power of Shikuraiton (Dark death release), to control shadow and death itself. A power not even the famed Sage of The Six Paths could ****acquire." **The shinigami explained **"So, Mortal, do you accept my offer?"**

"You come here offering me power and expect nothing in return." Naruto replied "What is the catch?"

**"You amuse me, mortal." **The shinigami answered. **"No mortal there is no so called 'catch' that comes with my power except that your soul will be mine, but there is a reason I offer you my power."**

**"The Kami, the so called almighty god, has chosen you as a child of prophecy, expecting you to forgive the village that hates you so much. She wants you to save the village and lead the Nations to peace."**

**"That is what she told the other gods, however I know she wants to weaken me, that cursed woman. ****I will not stand for that, a world full of peace is a world without misery and death. I thrive on such matters and will not allow my power to wane."**

"And what is my role in your so called rivalry oh 'mighty' Shinigami" Naruto replied

**"I wasn't finished explaining mortal so shut your mouth unless you ant to die here and now." **The Shinigami hissed with venom in his voice. **"Kami intended you to become the child of prophecy, luckily for me that fool Hiruzen Sarutobi to seal the Bijuu inside of you, allowing me to give you my power and make you my champion."**

"And why would I accept these terms?" Naruto asked "I will destroy this pityfull village without your power, so why should I accept?"

**"Because Kami herself will seek you out soon enough and when she does, she will make sure that you'll go on the 'Good' Path, without my power inside of you she will succeed in doing that, you may be strong for your age boy and have the strongest Bijuu sealed inside of you, but not even you can resist the power of a god without any help."**

"What if I simply kill myself or you kill me?" Naruto replied "Wouldn't solve all your problems?"

**"Unfortunately not, since when you die Kami will just resurrect or reincarnate you into that 'Peace bringer' Imago of her. The only reason why you haven't become like that is because of my seal that was placed on you at birth." The shinigami answered "Or maybe you would like your twin sister to become that person?"**

"I will accept your power then, no way in hell that she's gonna get even more, Fuck that Bitch and my parents, I will become your champion and spread death, as long as you'll still allow me to destroy Konoha."

"I will use this power to destroy those who have wronged me and show the world the meaning of true misery and despair." Naruto answered with a sinister look on his face.

**"Then hereby I bestow on you the power of shadow and death, that you may use it to spread fear across the human race." **The god of death bellowed as a black cloud poured from him and entered Naruto's body.

Before Naruto fell unconscious he could hear the Shinigami speak one last sentence.

**"As a parting message I tell you this: seek out the Weasel with blazing red eyes and tell him that the red moon shall shine three years from now. And beware for Kami shall seek you out soon"**

_Flashback end_

When he woke up after the Shinigami gave him his power he noticed that a strange tattoo had appeared on his right shoulder, A grim skull with a number underneath it. He noticed that when he killed someone that the number of the tattoo rose, like had sealed the souls of those he had slain

He did as the Shinigami told him and found the red eyed weasel which turned out to be none other as Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy who a harbored a great hatred towards his kinsmen.

The Shikuraiton turned out to be very useful as well he had managed to create thee jutsu: **Shikuraiton: shi-arashi(Storm of death), ****Shikuraiton:Tamashī no namida (Soul tear), Shikuraiton: Eien yami (Eternal darknes).**

The **Shi-arashi **was his strongest jutsu by far, when he finished the hand-signs of it a fast moving shadow cloud would continuously stream from his hands, when someone was enveloped in the cloud his or her life force would be extract at a fast rate, eventually absorbing their souls, which would then linger in the cloud, when he cancelled the jutsu the stream of shadow would return to his hand with the life-force and souls of it's victims adding to his own, potentially making him unable of dying of age. The best part of the technique was that it also eroded other jutsu and plant life, leaving only death and nothingness in his wake. The disadvantage was that the jutsu took some time to prepare and he would be vulnerable while casting when facing multiple opponents.

**Tamashī no namida **was very useful against civilians, bandits and weak ninja, it would literally tear out the souls of the weak willed and add them to his tattoo, whilst the strong willed when hit would feel hopeless and scared. Best part of it was that it didn't require any hand-signs. The jutsu shot out a dark purple shock-wave from his hand and would fly for about fifteen meters until it dispersed (Think of a shout, like in the elder scrolls series). The only down side was that he had a interval of ten seconds in-between.

Another usefull abbility that came with the Shinigami's blessing was the ability to create a sword from the darkness, the **Zetsubo **blade, a sword made from the darkest of shadows inscribed with glowing red runes and a golden handle.(See profile for picture)

Lastly the **Eien Yami **was a simple but very useful jutsu, it allowed him to extinguish all light in a nearby area even capable of dimming sunlight. Coped with the ability to move unseen and faster in the shadows it was a perfect assassination technique.

True to the Shinigami's foreboding Kami appeared in front of him, not even a week after he had made his deal with the death god.

_Flashback, one week after receiving the Shinigami's power._

Naruto opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was training with his new darkness powers when suddenly a bright light hit him in the chest.

He saw he was standing in a white void empty of anyone or anything. He stood up and proceeded to look around himself once more, the void reached as far as he could see and it unnerved him. It was way to bright, with his **Shikuraiton **Also apparently came a weakness and shrewdness to light.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, one that seemed to exclude a lot of power and took a demeanor of good will and light, the aura disgusted him.

**"Hello Naruto-kun" **A female voice came from behind, Naruto turned around and came face to face with a Woman clad in a white dress with golden hair that reached until her lower back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in false friendliness.

Believing his friendliness to be genuine she flashed him a small smile.

**"I am Kami" **She replied.

The mask of friendliness dispersed from Naruto's face immediately.

"So you are the same one that made sure my childhood was a living hell, Pleasure to meet you, now go fuck yourself." Naruto rudely answered.

**"Now, now Naruto-kun don't be so rude, you can always forgive them, maybe they will accept you then." **She replied whilst using her power to try and influence his mind, she fully confident that Naruto would listen to her now and forgive those people.

"Yes I think your right maybe I should just forgive them." He replied, earning a smile from Kami, thinking that he would really do as she asked.

**"That's really nice of y-"**

"Of course I won't forgive those bastards! After what they did to me I will never forgive them, for my part they can all rot in hell, I will raise their village to the ground." He interrupted her.

**"It seems you won't listen to reason after all, I didn't want to do this but for the sake of peace I will alter your mind so that you may forgive them" **She replied with a cold look on her face.

The next moment she fired of a thin white beam of light towards Naruto from her finger, the beam was aimed for his heart.

But right before the white beam could touch a purple sphere surrounded him, shielding him from the attack.

**"Wh- What is this?"** Kami spoke confused.

"HAHAHAHAHA" The mad laughter from Naruto sounded. "The shinigami told me all about you! HE knew you would try to alter my path from revenge to one of 'Peace and forgiveness'. Those Konoha bastards will receive what they deserve, even if it means that I had to sell my soul to the God of Death himself."

**"I should have known that he had a hand in this" **She muttered **"But you are the child of prophecy and you will lead this world to peace, wether you want it or not, so watch yourself Naruto"**

_Flashback end._

Naruto also had found another partner in crime. Hyuuga Neji.

The reason that Neji knew about his abilities was quite simple, Neji was so to say his partner in crime since a week ago.

_Flashback one week ago Forest of Death._

Naruto was once again training in the Forest of Death was he felt a pulling sensation at the back of his mind. He sat down in a meditative position and allowed himself to be drawn into his mindscape.

**"Hey Kit," **Kurama said, **"Have you ever heard of the the Hyuuga clan?"**

"You mean those guys which the white pupil-less eyes, who all have a stick shoved up so far into their asses it is a wonder their feet touch the ground?" Naruto answered.

Kurama chuckled a little, **"Yes those guys, but what you probably don't know is that the family is divided into two branches. The Main Family and the Branch Family. The Main Family has practically enslaved the Branch Family by placing a seal on their forehead, The Caged Bird Seal. The Main Family can activate the seal, which then inflicts intense pain or even kill the targeted Branch member."**

"And you probably want me to seek one of these branch members out, remove their seal and let them work for me?" Naruto replied.

**"Good observation kit, yes I want you to do that, luckily for us there is a Hyuuga branch member in your class, I want you to go to him after school and say: Even a caged bird can be freed."**

When that conversation Naruto went to the Academy, he had made it custom for himself to train in the Forest of Death before he went to school. At the Academy Naruto held back his true power and potential, making him death-last.

After he had endured another day of being bad-mouthed by his fellow students the school day was over.

When Naruto walked out of the class room he made sure that he was walking behind Neji.

"Even a caged bird can be freed." Naruto said, and he made sure that Neji was the only one who had heard him.

After that Naruto aimed to walk back to the Forest of Death, he was sure Neji had heard him and would follow him. When he arrived at the gate of the Forest of Death he finally heard footsteps approaching him, and a sound of someone trying to catch his breath a little.

"What did you mean by that?" He heard Neji asking.

Naruto turned around and faced Neji, "I meant exactly what you think I meant."

"Y-you can re-remove the s-seal?" Neji stuttered, very out of character.

"I can, and I will if you pay the price for it." Naruto said.

"What price?" Neji asked a little suspicious, but he was far more excited then suspicious.

"Your undying loyalty to me," Naruto said, "And **only** to me."

"We have a deal." Neji said, still having trouble believing that Naruto could remove the seal.

"Follow me into the Forest, I will remove the seal there since I don't want anyone to know." Naruto sign and he entered the Forest.

Neji followed him, Naruto did not go to deep into the forest. Just enough so that he could not be seen from the outside of the forest any more.

"I will now prepare for the un-sealing." Naruto said.

Neji nodded and Naruto slammed his hand into the ground, when it hit the ground black kanji and signs started appearing out of Naruto's hand and started forming a shape on the ground. When the stream of kanji and signs out of Naruto's hand stopped and they all had taken their place it looked like a giant circle, with a smaller circle in the middle which was free of signs and kanji. Next the that place was a tiny pitch black square. Just outside of the big circle was another tiny circle from which all kanji and signs seemed to originate.

"Take place in the circle in the middle." Naruto commanded while he sat down in the other circle.

Neji did as he was ordered and placed himself in a meditative position.

"During the sealing process I need you to keep your Byakugan active to prevent the Caged Bird Seal from sealing it away at the last moment." Naruto said as Neji activated his Byakugan.

"This will hurt." Naruto said as a last warning, before he started.

With his Byakugan Neji saw Naruto pouring masses of chakra into the kanji bordering his circle, and the kanji started giving off a dark light. A few kanji moved again and made contact with Neji. It was at that moment that Neji started feeling the pain, and Naruto had not been joking. It hurt like a bitch! But he swore he could feel the seal starting to move, it went off his forehead. It slit over the side off face and moved towards his neck, it slowly descended down his torso. Neji felt like something was forcing him to deactivate his Byakugan, but he steeled his will and kept it active through sheer willpower alone. The seal reached his hip and there it encountered one of the kanji, it went over to it and followed it to the ground into the circle of seals. Neji felt that the pain was gone and that he no longer had trouble keeping his Byakugan activated and he figured the seal was gone. He wanted to jump up and shout out in joy, but he kept seated and waited for Naruto to tell him the process was done.

Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and said, "Kai!"

After that command the kanji and signs started fading away until there was no sign of their existence. The only evidence of what happened was a seal-less Neji.

"Done," Naruto said to Neji who got to his feet. "The seal is successfully removed."

"I can't thank you enough." Neji said while he fell on his knees in respect for Naruto.

"Just remember were your loyalties now lie." Naruto said as he started walking away. "Oh, and by the way. Don't come to the Academy the day of Graduation."

"Noted"

_Flashback end_

Naruto stood in front of the door, he breathed in deep and opened the door, inside his class were in their seats.

"You're late Naruto-Baka!" A random student yelled, hoping that Naruto would become angry at him so he would get detention. instead Naruto just walked to the front of the class whilst looking to the ground.

He just stood in the middle of the class staring at his feet.

"What are you doing demon-child!" The teacher yelled. "Go to your seat and sit down!"

"No."

"What did you say!?" The teacher almost screamed.

"I said No." Naruto simply replied.

"Little bastard, you will listen to me!" the teacher said as he was about to hit Naruto's head.

The teacher's fist neared his head and time seemed to slow down, the fist was about to hit Naruto when he caught the teacher by the wrist.

"I've had enough of you all." Naruto said whilst slowly turning the teachers arm to the point of breaking, making him scream out in pain.

Naruto looked up and everyone in the classroom froze with fear, for where normally his azure blue eyes were they were now replaced by blazing red eyes with three tomoe and with a black slit as pupil excluding an aura of promising death.

He slowly drew the **Zetsubō**, everyone was still to paralyzed with fear to do something. He held the sword in front of him and all the lights started to dim.

"It ends today" He spoke with a voice filled with hate.

That was the moment the chaos began, for when he finished the sentence he proceeded to decapitate the teacher.

Everything was silent, the students couldn't comprehend that the dead-last just killed their sensei. Suddenly someone screamed only to be silenced by Naruto who appeared behind the girl and stabbed her through the chest.

Then the chaos broke out.

All the students started to scream and towards the exit, only to find their way blocked by Naruto.

Naruto suddenly ran forward and cut one of the student's arms of, he then turned around and sliced another's throat.

"Those two were lucky, I granted them a quick and painless death." Naruto spoke "However the rest of you..." He walked in front of the group of scared students and sheathed his katana.

"Shall suffer." He said.

He started going through hand-signs at a quick pace, when finished with the last sign he put his arms in front of him, in the palm of his left had now stood the kanji for death and in the right palm for shadow.

**"Shikuraiton: shi-arashi" **he exclaimed, suddenly a black, fast-moving cloud was streaming from his hands and enveloped all the students. The next moment their agonizing screams could be heard as their life-force and souls were taken by the shadows.

**"Ribāsu"(Reverse) **He said, the cloud suddenly started to flow back in his hands, his victims life energy and souls added to his own, his tattoo started to glow and the kanji changed from **72 **to **98**.

All that was left of the students were skeletons with rotten skin and decayed clothes on them, a horrible sight to behold.

_With Natsuki at the same time._

We find ourselves looking at Namikaze Natsuki, the 'only' child of the fourth Hokage, but in reality Naruto's twin sister.

Natsuki was having a great day, today she would finally become a genin, a real Ninja! She only hoped that she wouldn't be on the same team as her idiot brother. Natsuki looked a lot like her mother, she had the same long red hair and her attitude but her eyes were the same as her father's, azure blue in color. (See profile for image.)

"Oh crap, I'm late" she said to no-one particular and proceeded to run.

When she was near the academy entrance she saw her classmate Naruto coming out and running of in the distance.

'_what is he doing?'_ she thought '_It's probably nothing.'_

She entered the academy and started walking towards her classroom, she stopped in front of the closed door.

_'Strange, there's no noise coming from inside.'_

She opened the door and said "Sorry I'm la-"

It was then that she saw the classroom, their sensei was laying headless in the middle of the class and one of her friends was stabbed through the chest, but by far the most horrible sight was in the corner to her left. For in that corner the rest of her classmates lay, a group of decayed skeletons with tattered clothes.

The sight would forever traumatize her, all her friends and classmates were killed in the most horrible way

"Is someone there." a weak sounding voice from behind said. Natsuki quickly turned around and saw one of her classmates still alive, without an arm.

"What happened" Natsuki asked. " Who did this to you?"

"He was just like a demon" She replied with a quiet voice "His eyes were burning red and his sword was black, it was Naruto"

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked.

No reply.

The girl had died after the last word of blood loss.

Natsuki Couldn't take it anymore and she passed out.

_That evening, with Naruto_

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Tower, he had **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami **activated to make sure that no one noticed him. Because if someone were to spot him, well lets just say that all hell would break loose. He opened the door to the Hokage Tower and saw his father's secretary behind a desk. He slowly walked over to her and hid behind her. He then drew his **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami **a little back to make his arm with his sword in it visible. He put the sword at her throat and he heard her gasp.

"Bring me to the Scroll of seals." Naruto commanded while adding a little pressure to her throat with the sword to make his threat clear.

"F-follow m-me." She said as she slowly got up making sure not to cut herself at Naruto's sword.

Naruto expanded the **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami **again and engulfed the secretary in it. He did not want to be seen by anyone. The secretary took two stair upwards, the level of his father's office. They quietly walked past the door and followed the hallway. At the end if it was another stair which led to the top level of the building. When they reached the top Naruto looked around the room and saw that there were currently two ANBU on guard. Naruto let the secretary go and went through hand signs at an astonishing fast rate.

**"**Shikuraiton: S**hi-Arashi"****** Naruto whispered as he stretched out his arms, and the black cloud started streaming from his hands.

The jutsu easily caught the two ANBU since Naruto hadn't made a sound, and the jutsu was soundless as well. The cloud sucked out their souls and life force. Naruto had caught the secretary in the attack as well, and it mercilessly killed her.

**"Ribāsu" **Naruto said and the back cloud started streaming back into his palms, adding the life force to his own again. The kanji on the tattoo changed to **109, **and Naruto walked over to the other side of the room were the Scroll of Seals was locked in a safe. Naruto pulled out **Zetsubō **again and effortlessly cut open the safe with one clean cut. The door fell from his hinges, he pulled out the scroll and was met with a surprise, when he lifted it he had activated over a dozen explosive tags.

Naruto quickly made a few shadows infused with his own chakra appear from his hand and sent them towards the explosive tags. Upon contact the shadows forced his chakra into the seal, which messed up the proportions of the seal causing them to malfunction. The shadows quickly tried to sabotage all the seals but Naruto failed to sabotage the last one and he made a run for it.

The tag set off when Naruto was just on the stairs, he quickly jumped down the stairs and took cover on the lower level of the Hokage Tower. When the dust cleared up a little Naruto had some scratch marks from the rubble but he was mostly fine. Naruto cursed his luck as he saw the Hokage Tower burning and he heard screaming in the village. He quickly activated **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami **and left the site.

_Uchiha Compound._

Itachi stood behind the corpses of his parents, and had never felt so good before. He had finally given in to his hatred and murdered the entire Uchiha clan, save for one. He had obtained his Mangekyou Sharingan, and the perfect target to use it's power upon just opened the door to the room he was currently standing in.

Sasuke walked into the room and saw his parents corpses on the ground and a shadowy figure from whom he could not see the face stood behind them. He had already noticed the corpses spread over the compound and figured this man had done it all. He saw the man set a step forward, placing his foot in his father's face. He saw something in his eyes that resembled a Sharingan, but yet at the same time not at all. When the man set another step forward Sasuke could see him in full detail, his bloodied cloths and sword, his black hair tied in a pony-tail, and worst of his face.

"N-nii-san?" Sasuke stuttered as he saw Itachi appear and he fell to his knees with his face facing the ground, not wanting to look.

"Sasuke." Itachi and Sasuke looked up to him and directly into his eyes, something he would later come to regret.

**"Tsukuyomi" **Itachi said as he drew Sasuke into a Genjutsu.

A mere second later Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious, and Itachi went off to meet someone.

_In front of the Uchiha Compound._

Naruto was waiting on front of the gate of the Uchiha Compound, still clouded in the thick shadow of the **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami.**

"You ready Naruto?" Itachi asked as he appeared next to Naruto. Itachi hadn't actually seen Naruto but he saw a cloud of chakra that he could not pierce with his Sharingan and knew it was Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto said and he took off.

_Main Gate of Konohagakure_

When Naruto and Itachi appeared at the gates they were met by Minato, Kushina and a few dozen ANBU.

"Be careful Hokage-sama," one of the ANBU said, "There are two of them, one has somehow made himself invisible."

_'A Hyuuga with the Byakugan or a well-trained sensor.' _Naruto thought, as he quickly raced through his hand signs.

Naruto dropped his **Shikuraiton:** **Eien Yami **and at the same time he yelled, **"**Shikuraiton: S**hi-Arashi"******

Minato immediately got angry when he saw Naruto, and even more when he saw the storm of black rush towards him and the others. He quickly grabbed Kushina and used **Hiraishin** towards a seal he had prepared earlier. He hoped that the ANBU members he had brought had dodged the attack as well.

And most ANBU had indeed succeeded to dodge, but not all and the kanji on Naruto's tattoo changed **118**.

**"Ribāsu" **Naruto said and the storm went back into his arms, leaving nine decayed ANBU corpses on the ground.

Minato and Kushina appeared again and saw that the attack had claimed nine lives.

"So you have finally taken control, Kyuubi." Kushina said to Naruto.

"No, he hasn't." Naruto said, "But if you really want him to."

After he said that Naruto started exerting masses of red chakra and it formed a cloak around him. Naruto sprouted one tail, and a second, a third, and a fourth. After that the chakra cloak appeared to be getting denser since they could not see Naruto inside anymore. The chakra got an even darker red colour, and Naruto continued sprouting tails, a fifth and a sixth. After that is seemed to stop.

Now on Naruto's place stood a feral fox-like being made of swirling red and black chakra which seemed to leak shadow, six tails swirling behind it's back and a bone-like structure covering it's limbs.

It sprang forward at astonishing speed which only a few could follow. The fox reached the ANBU and strook with one of his claws, the victim tried to block with his Tanto but the claw easily cut through the steel and when the unfortunate ANBU was hit he was nothing more than a pile of melted flesh. At the same moment the six tails behind the beast Changed shape and shot forward intending on piercing more ANBU, those hit by the tails suffered from severe wounds of the corosive chakra and vile energy, when the medics tried to heal them they found out that they could do nothing about the wounds even medical ninjutsu didn't work because of the demonic energy.

While Naruto was butchering all the ANBU Itachi found himself in combat with Kushina and Minato, he had already managed to put Minato in a very strong genjutsu and was now facing Kushina.

"What have you done to our sochi?(Son)" the red-headed woman asked, "I have done nothing, this is all his own doing." Itachi answered with an emotionless expression on his face. "Liar! You manipulated him with those accursed eyes of yours!".

She sprang forward with her katana and intended to decapitate Itachi with a quick swipe of er katana, surprisingly her attack hit but Itachi simply dissolved into a flock of crows.

"Believe what you want woman, but it is your treatment of the boy that caused him to do all of this." he stated from behind her. "But I have more urgent matters to attend to, Farewell" disappearing in a flock of crows again.

_With_ _Naruto._

Naruto in his six-tails form just butchered the last of the about fifty ANBU that faced him, but the way was still blocked and the gates were closed.

The fox creature suddenly sat down and started to collect blue and red orbs of chakra, after he had collected enough he combined them in to a purple sphere, his mouth then opened to impossible widths and he swallowed the orb. The ground started to crack and the beings form expanded a bit, then he opened his mouth and a torrent of destruction spurted forth, about twenty meters high and width, vaporizing all in it's path and blowing apart the gates.

Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him with his Mangekyou spinning wildly, he looked the fox in the eye and subdued all the chakra leaving an unconscious Naruto on the ground.

He picked Naruto up and took of into the forest.

_The next morning with Natsuki._

When Natsuki woke up she found herself in a bed, her own bed to be precise. The last thing she remembered was seeing the butchered corpses of her classmates. She still get cold shivers down her spine when she was thinking about it. She got out of her bed and saw that she was still dressed in the same clothes she had worn when she went to the Academy. She decided to change later, right now she needed her questions answered.

She walked out of her room and headed for the stairs that were at the other side of the hallway. When she was waking over she there she saw that her brother's door was open, when she looked inside she saw that his room was empty and that nobody had been sleeping on the bed last night.

When she got down she her father and mother discussing something, she also noticed that they both had bandages at some places on their bodies. When she walked towards them they heard her footsteps and looked up to her. She noticed that both their faces were filled with worry and anger.

"What happened?" She asked.

Minato sighed, "Yesterday Naruto killed his entire graduation class with a few exceptions, being you and Neji that weren't present when it happened and a boy with a weird haircut named Lee. Later that night Naruto infiltrated the Hokage Tower, stole the Scroll of Seals and killed my secretary and the two ANBU who were on guard duty.

At the same time Uchiha Itachi murdered his entire clan except for his little brother, who is at the moment suffering from the trauma. After that the two met up and went to the gates. It was there that your mother, myself and a few dozen ANBU confronted them. Naruto let the Nine-tails take him over and murdered all the ANBU, the only reason your mother and I are alive is because Itachi saved our lives by knocking Naruto out and taking him with him out of the village." After that Minato sighed once again.

Natsuki was amazed at the information she had just received.

"But Naruto wouldn't do that, sure he is a giant pain, but he would never do that!" By the end of that last sentence she was yelling.

"It must have been the Kyuubi's doing." She said, trying to think of a reason for what had happened.

"That is possible," Kushina said with venom in her voice, "But we shall just have to accept what that accursed boy has done."

After her mother said it was suddenly clear to Natsuki what she should do.

"Then I will bring him back," She said, "And then we can confront him with what he has done. I swear I'll bring him back!"

Minato made himself smile, "Can't very well do that as a civilian. You gather the other two survivors of your class and meet me at noon in my office."

_Noon_

Natsuki had gathered Neji and Lee and was currently knocking on the door of her father's office.

"Enter!" She heard her father's voice coming from the office.

She opened the door and saw her father sitting behind his desk with the same worried face as that morning. When she looked around she saw that there were cracks in the wall and the ceiling.

"What happened to the wall and ceiling?" She asked, not bothering with formalities since the man was her father.

"The Explosive Tags guarding the Scroll of Seals went off." Minato answered.

Lee was the only one that didn't know the details but decided not to ask them.

"Now on to the order of business," Minato started, "Since you three are the only ones left of your generation of ninja I am placing you into a Genin. No need for a test, because I can't have a generation without any ninja at all. Your Joinin sensei will Maito Gai."

"Yosh, let us live in the springtime of youth!" A loud voice came entering the room and everyone except Lee sweat-dropped.

"YOSH, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, he had already taken a liking to his new sensei.

"Gai, they are under your care." Minato said. "Dismissed."

_With Naruto_

Naruto woke up and looked at the sky and the rising sun, and he analysed his surroundings a little. His nose told him that the sea was close, he saw rubble all around him. And Itachi was currently baking some fish above a fire. Itachi heard Naruto moving and turned towards him.

"Ah, you're awake," Itachi said, "Just in time for the food," He chuckled.

"Ah my head," Naruto managed to say "What happened and where are we? I remember killing those ANBU at the gate with my ****Shikuraiton: S**hi-Arashi,****** it went blank after that."

"Well Naruto, you sort of went six-tails on all those ANBU after which you proceeded to vaporize Konoha's gates leaving a path of destruction in your wake." Itachi said with a rarely seen smirk on his face "As for your second question, we are in the ruins of Uzishogakure (The village hidden in the whirlpools). But you should rest now, it is not every day that a thirteen year old brat butchers his graduation class, steals the scroll of sealing and kills a platoon of ANBU."

Naruto chuckled at the mention of those things. "It's also not everyday that someone butchers his entire family and tortures his own little brother"

"Touche"

"Now you should rest because tomorrow we will start your tortur- I mean training." Itachi said whilst chuckling.

_Timeskip, two years later, Konohagakure._

A Cloacked stranger approached and stood in front of the (Newly installed) gates.

"Home sweet home." He muttered.

**A/N**

**Well that is chapter one, a lot of flashbacks but those are necessary to get the idea of what is going on, the next chapter will contain a lot less flashbacks so rest assured. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Rewrite done, please review it again.**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

**Naruto age: 15**

**Natsuki age: 15**

**Rookie nine (Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji etc.) age : 14**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijou Speach**_

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

_Gates of Konohagakure_

Izomu and Kotetsu were bored out of their minds, they couldn't find their game of cards so they were just reading through their Bingo books.

"Hey Kotetsu, have you read about that new bounty hunter? Menma Rasenkaze?" Izumo asked his friend.

"ehm.. no? Last time I checked there was no rasenkaze in the bingobook." Kotetsu replied. "Baka! You still have last years version, here look!"

_**Name: Menma Rasenkaze.**_

_**Rank: High A-Rank bordering S-rank.**_

_**Last know affiliated village: None**_

_**Status: Bounty Hunter/Freelancer**_

_**Main Attribute: Swordsmanship  
**_

_**Special abilities: Able to produce shock waves from his hands, which are very lethal, rumored to be a Kekkei Genkai.**_

_**Kenjutsu: S-Rank**_

_**Ninjutsu: High A-Rank**_

_**Genjutsu: B-Rank**_

_**Taijutsu: High A-Rank**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Advanced understanding of seals.**_

_**Kinjutsu: Unknown**_

_**Natural Affinities: Raiton, Katon and Futon.**_

_**Discription: Menma Rasenkaze is also known as the Perfect Hunter, he is rumored to have never failed a bounty or mission. He is rumored to have killed, Aoi Rakusho the thief of the Raijin and wields the legendary sword of the thunder god combined with his own black Katana of unknown origin.  
**_

Whilst Kotetsu was reading through the bingo book entry a cloaked stranger walked through the gate.

"Halt!" Izumo said, "State your name and business with Konoha," He demanded.

Naruto turned to Izumo, "My name is Menma Rasenkaze and I am here to join Konoha's shinobi forces."

Kotetsu nodded, "Speak of the devil" He muttered under his breath "We will escort you to Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded, and when they did not look at him he allowed an evil smirk to pass over his face, _'I love it how **Shikuraiton: Kyūkyoku hensō **(Ultimate Disguise) always tricks everyone.' _The Genjutsu concealed his real appearance perfectly, he now had long black hair (Madara style), his whiskers were gone and his skin was a bit tanner. No-one would recognize him as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the demon boy but rather as Menma Rasenkaze, the famed bounty hunter. His wardrobe also had gone through some changes, he now wore Samurai like armour variant, to protect himself whilst not restrict any of his movements, and covering his entire form was a black trench coat with flames on the back and on the sleeves. Combine all of that with a muscular build and you have a real lady-killer.

Naruto followed Kotetsu to the Hokage Tower, while Izumo was walking behind to make sure he didn't try anything. Not that they would stand a chance against him, but he planned to behave himself for the time being.

When they reached the Tower saw that the damage of the Explosive Tag he set off was repaired nicely, though probably not forgotten.

But in the two years that Naruto was away he too experienced some things that he would never forget.

_Flashback, one year ago, Uzushiogakure_

Naruto and Itachi were conversing about Naruto's training with his Sharingan when Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan suddenly blazed at Naruto and Naruto was pulled into the **Tsukuyomi.**

"This is what I have been waiting for." Itachi said as he had Kurama appear in the Genjutsu.

Naruto gasped when he saw Kurama appear, it was the only person Naruto cared for along with Itachi, although he was doubted that last name just now. Behind Naruto a wall appeared and all of a sudden he was chained to that wall, restricting his movement.

When Naruto looked up he saw that Kurama was restricted in the same way, only by much bigger chains and a far thicker wall. Itachi drew his sword and walked over to Kurama.

"For the next 72 hours you will watch me kill the only person you ever cared about." Itachi said as he slit Kurama's throat with a massive blow of the sword.

Naruto shouted as Kurama bled to death while choking on his own blood. "Kurama!" He shouted. But he saw Kurama's body go numb and he died.

All of a sudden everything disappeared only for it to appear again a second later, but with Kurama alive again. But not for long as Itachi slit his throat again and repeated the process.

And after again, and again.

"Please no more!" Naruto shouted but Itachi just started again, it was then that Naruto's eyes started changing. It took the shape of the Mangakyou Sharingan and Naruto broke the **Tsukuyomi. **Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan looked like a Uzumaki swirl with a black slit through it because of the influence of Kurama.

'What was that for?!" Naruto shouted as he was about to charge Itachi.

"That." Itachi said as he pointed to Naruto's eyes. "Due to my torture you have awoken the next stage of the Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto calmed down a little and that he would hear Itachi out before he would kill him.

"And soon you will attain an ever better Sharingan." Itachi said as Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Use of the Mangekyou Sharingan will eventually leave you blind. Myself, I only have about fifty percent of my initial vision left. However there is a way to counter this, to take someone who also had the Sharingan his eyes and implant them into your own sockets."

Itachi stopped and coughed violently.

"Naruto," He continued as he showed Naruto's his blood stained hand, "I am dying."

Naruto's eyes widened at what he heard.

"When I die, I want you to implant my eyes into your own, giving you the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. And from those eyes the light will never fade, no matter how often you use it."

Naruto could only nod.

"When you return to Konoha you need to go to the Naka shrine, there in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right is a secret meeting place of the Uchiha. In that room is a stone tablet which can only be read with a Dojutsu, you should read. There you can find out about and learn the techniques of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi coughed again, even more violent then last time. The blood he coughed up splat through the fingers of the hand he held in front of his mouth.

"My time is running out," Itachi spoke up again, "I will die today."

He signed for Naruto to come over, and Naruto did.

"I have a last gift for you," Itachi said, "At the moment you will not understand what I am saying, but when the time comes you will. My gift to you is two very special weapons for your Susano'o."

And Itachi placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead and Naruto felt something transfer from Itachi to him.

"Susano'o?" Naruto questioned.

"When the time comes you will know." Itachi answered.

And he coughed again, splatting his blood over the ground. Itachi was in agony, but refused to show it. He insisted to die with his head raised and a smile on his face.

The night passed slowly for Itachi, and only too quick for Naruto. They did all kind of weird and random talking and at some point Naruto started crying a little. Naruto had steeled his emotions in Konoha, but he had not killed them and now then ran loose at the thought of one of his two precious people dying within a few hours.

Itachi coughed up again, if you could still call it that, and spoke up.

"My time is almost up. Naruto, what I did not tell you before is that you can't take my eyes out of my corpse. The eyes have to come from a living person."

After he said that Itachi took out two small jars with some fluid in it, he proceeded to open one of the jars. He brought his fingers to his right eye and opened his eye wide, and even further with the help off his fingers. Naruto could almost see halve of Itachi's eye as Itachi continued to open his eyes, almost making his eyeball fall out of the socket. Over halve of his eye was visible now and he put his fingers behind it, he steeled his will and pulled his eye out and swiftly placed it in the fluid of the jar he had prepared. When he pulled out his eye it made a gruesome sound that made Naruto want to throw up.

After he was done with his right-eye Itachi went on to his left eye and did the same procedure. After he was done he held out the jars at the direction he thought Naruto was. When he felt them being pulled out of his hands he sighed and spoke up one last time.

"Now I can die in peace." He said with a smile on his face and he passed away.

_Flashback end._

They entered the Hokage tower and proceeded to Minato's office. Once they were in front of the door Izumo knocked.

"Enter" Minato's voice from inside sounded.

Naruto entered the office whilst Izumo and Kotetsu returned to their post again.

"What is a bounty hunter such as yourself doing in Konoha?" The Hokage asked.

This brought a smirk on Naruto's face. "I came here to join your humble village" He said.

"What?!" Minato almost shouted.

"I said, I came here to join the village. I'm tired of working alone as a bounty gunter and want to settle down" He said, _'Oh if you knew why I'm here, you would've killed me on the spot.'_

"I see... I can offer you a place among our ranks but what can you offer us?" Minato voiced thoughtfully.

_'I can offer you a painfull death of course!' _Naruto thought. "Information of course!" Naruto replied out loud.

"And what sort of information can you offer?" Minato said with suspicion in his voice. "You might want to activate the silencing seals, for my next statement as well as the five ANBU inside this room because this is very sensitive information and it shouldn't fall into the from hands, Hokage-sama."

"Allright ANBU leav- Wait five ANBU!? there are only four inside this room!" Minato shouted.

"Haven't you noticed the ANBU with the blank mask pretending to be your icha-icha book?" Naruto replied whilst impaling the book with his **Zetsubō **after which the book turned into an ANBU with a blank mask. "By the looks of it you have been eavesdropped Hokage-sama."

The face on his fathers face was priceless, after a few seconds he recovered from his stupor and ordered his ANBU to leave the office and dispose of the body.

"Now Hokage-sama, first I want to be sure that I can join Konoha's ranks before I share this information with you." Naruto stated.

"Alright Menma-san." Minato said whilst throwing him a konoha headband "Now please tell me what's so important.".

"During the upcoming Chuunin-exams which will housed here, Orochimaru the Hebi-sennin will launch an invasion against Konoha, probably during the finals, with the help of an unknown ally, although it will likely be Suna of Iwa." Naruto Explained.

"How do you know this?" Minato asked "My sources are my own Hokage-sama, as for my position in Konoha, what will my rank be?"

A foreboding smirk appeared on Minato's face "You will be put on a one-month probation period, in a one man team with a sensei, as for your rank... Congratulations with your promotion to genin!" Minato said whilst barely holding his laughter " As for your Sensei, bring _her _in" He said the her part with a shiver down his spine.

The next moment the window broke and a purple blur juumped inside of the office, "The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko reporting for duty Hokage-sama!" A lady with spyke purple hair, an orange skirt, a mesh body suit and a large trench-coat, introduced herself.

"Anko how many times must I say that you may not to enter through the window!" Minato shouted.

"That would be the 254th time Hokage-sama" She replied with a smirk on her face "But who is this handsome specimen over here?"

Naruto thought only three things _'This lady is hot, nuts and I like her!'. _"Well I am Menma Rasenkaze recently appointed Genin of Konohagakure and you are likely my sensei, am I right."

"Yes, Anko I hereby announce you as the sensei of Menma Rasenkaze." Minato said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "All right brat, meet at the forest of death within ten minutes, so I can _test _you" She said the last part with a seductive tone.

_Ten minutes later, the forest of death._

Naruto arrived at the Forest of Death and found Anko at the exact same spot where he had removed Neji's seal. He was sort of surprised at what she was doing. Between each finger of both hands she held a Dango stick, and six were empty already.

"Ah," She said while she put more Dango in her mouth, "The rookie is here."

Naruto ignored the insult and waited for her to tell him what that damnable test was.

"Allright," She said, "You're boring. Anyway, the test is to fight me for 30 minutes and survive, or beat me within the 30 minutes. Not like you stand a chance to defeat me."

"Fine." Naruto said, once again skipping over the insult, and he dropped into his combat stance.

Naruto quickly did handsigns and after that aimed his palm to Anko, **"Raiton: Kaminari denryū"** (Lightning Current) He shouted, and out off his palm lightning struck out to Anko.

Anko quickly dodged and charged Naruto, while she grabbed a kunai. Naruto drew his **Zetsubo **and countered, resulting in the kunai being cut in half. Anko quickly preformed handsigns and shouted: **"Katon: Karyū Endan" **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) the next moment a flame bullet in the shape of a dragon was heading towards Naruto.

Naruto sheathed **Zetsubo** and quickly did his hand signs, **"Shikuraiton: Shi Kiri!" **(Death mist). A dark black cloud spread over the ground at amazing speed, and Naruto sank into it. Anko noticed the black cloud appear beneath her feet, she wanted to jump away but felt a presence behind and heard someone whispering in her ear.

**"Raiton: Mahi hibana." **(Paralysing spark) Anko felt something touch her back and a pain spread through her body, which went completely numb. With her last strength she turned around and saw Naruto smirking. After that she fell over and could do nothing to prevent it because her body did not respond. Right before she hit the ground Naruto caught her, walked towards a tree and sat her down against it.

"I win." He stated calmly.

Anko could not answer because her entire body was numb, meaning her tongue as well.

Naruto placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Kai"

Anko felt the numb feeling disappear as Naruto called back his lightning.

"You pass," Anko said, suffering from a huge dent in her pride, beaten by a genin!

"Tomorrow we will start missions," Anko said, "Meet me here at first light."

Naruto nodded to her and jumped off, he was going to the only place in Konoha he had missed, Ichiraku Ramen. He quickly jumped over the roofs until he landed in front of the shop. He entered and saw Teuchi and Ayame making Ramen as always.

"Ah, hello young man," Teuchi said as Naruto sat down, "What may I serve you?"

"A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." Naruto said.

"Coming up." Teuchi said as he started preparing the meal.

"I have never seen you before," Teuchi said, striking up a casual conversation, "You new in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded, "I have just joined the ranks and became a genin."

"Another ninja joins the ranks, huh?" Teuchi said, "Well train hard and I am sure you will be Chunin in no time. Here, a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." He said as he served Naruto the ramen.

"Thanks, Itadakimasu." Naruto said as he started eating the Ramen at a rate that Teuchi and Ayame had only seen one person doing before.

Naruto finished the bowl and sat it down, "Another one, please."

"Coming up." Teuchi said, smiling because the person he was thinking about.

Naruto ate the second bowl just as fast as the first one, he paid for the Ramen and went to find himself a hotel.

He walked through the village and looked at the villagers, _'This is the first time I am not getting any glares from them.'_

He stopped in front of a building with a huge sign saying 'Konoha Hotel' and walked inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady behind a desk asked as he walked in.

"I need a room for one, preferably at the end of a hallway." Naruto said.

The lady checked something on the computer and looked up again, "They is a room that fits your wished at the third floor. The number is 308. Here is the key." She said as she held out the key.

Naruto took the key and walked towards the stairs.

"Have a good stay." The lady said as Naruto reached the stairs.

Naruto walked up three stairs and reached the third floor, the floor had a long hallway with rooms on both sides. Naruto walked down the hallway and found his room at the end, just like he had requested. Opposite to his door was room 309, he wondered who stayed there. Naruto decided to find out later as he opened the door.

When he walked in he saw that the room was quite simple, to his left was a door to the bathroom. He had a small living room with a small table and two chairs to his right, and to his left was a bed that stood against the wall.

Naruto walked into the bathroom, and saw that it was compromised of a toilet to his right, a sink in dresser with a drawer opposite to the door and a shower cabin to his left. Naruto checked the drawer and found that it contained towels.

He took a quick shower and went to bed, it wasn't that late yet, but Naruto valued a good night's rest.

_The next day, sunrise._

Naruto stood at the place where he had defeated Anko the day before, and at the moment he was waiting for her. All of sudden Naruto heard a sound of something flying and saw a kunai approaching him. He quickly dodged and saw Anko enter the clearing.

"Just checking your reflexes." She answered the unspoken question.

"Let's just go and get our mission." Naruto said annoyed.

"You're still boring." Anko said as she took off to the Hokage Tower.

They jumped over the roofs and jumped down in front of the Hokage Tower, they entered and saw a secretary. _'A **new **secretary.'_ Naruto thought while chuckling a little.

"We are here to pick up a mission from Hokage-sama." Anko said

"He is free at the moment," the secretary said, "You can enter his office."

Anko and Naruto walked up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" They heard coming from inside.

Minato's eyes widened when he saw Anko enter with Naruto behind her.

"Anko," Minato questioned, "Did you really just use the door?"

Anko mentally cursed, _'Damn, a 15 year reputation down the drain.'_

"Knowing you Anko," Minato said, "You want a C-rank straight away."

Anko mere nodded and smiled at how good the Hokage knew her.

Minato looked over his files, and made a small wave with his hand. An ANBU jumped down and awaited Minato's orders.

"Bring me Team Gai." He said and the ANBU took off.

Naruto and Anko took place on the cough in the office and waited for Team Gai to arrive.

"Maybe we could have some private time after this mission, Menma-kun." Anko said seductively.

Minato sighed and felt a little sorry for Rasenkaze.

"We'll see." Naruto answered.

"Mmpf," Anko said, "Still boring as ever."

After she said that the door opened and the ANBU walked in with Team Gai behind him. When he Naruto saw Neji he was pleased that Neij was a ninja. When he saw his sister his heart grew cold, and when he saw the boy he had saved on a whim in the massacre he felt nothing.

"Hokage-sama, who is this?" Gai said while pointing at Naruto.

"That is a new genin of Konoha," Minato said, "His name is Menma Rasenkaze."

"Yosh!" Gai yelled, "We must show him out flames of youth!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled while Neji, Natsuki and Minato sweat-dropped.

When Natsuki looked at Naruto she only had one thought, _'He is hot!'_

Anko and Naruto got up and walked towards the desk, Naruto walked past Neji.

"Remember the one who freed the caged bird." He whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji's eyes widened a little before returning to normal.

"I called you all here for a joined C-rank." Minato said. "Team Gai and Team Anko will escort a merchant to his home in the Land of Rivers. On the way you are to protect him from bandits and thiefs."

Anko and Gai nodded while the genin just stood there.

Minato made a small wave with his hand again and an ANBU appeared. "Send him in." Minato commanded and the ANBU disappeared.

The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-thirties with expensive clothes, he looked into the room and said "How are these brats supposed to protect me?" The next moment he was pinned to the wall with Naruto's **Raijin** and **Zetsubo ** pressed against his throat.

"Permission to kill the civilian Hokage-sama?" Naruto voiced whilst leaking an intense amount of killing intent. The merchant who took the fool brunt of the KI fell unconscious after whetting his pants, whilst the others in the room except Minato where frozen with fear.

_'So fast, I didn't even saw him move, he rivals Gai-sensei when he removes his weights.' _Natsuki Thaught _'And the killing intent is inhuman, not even father can produce so much, just who is this guy?'._

"Release him Rasenkaze, that's an order!" Minato ordered, he also was surprised with the KI and speed he was capable of reaching.

"Of course _Hokage-sama_" the bounty-hunter replied with a mocking undertone in his voice.

"You're all dismissed, except you Anko, I need to have a talk with you." Minato told them all, "You are to gather at the gates in two hours, maybe you should all come a bit earlier so you can introduce yourselves to each-other."

Everyone started leaving whilst Anko stayed behind. "What is it you want to talk about Hokage-sama?" Anko immediately asked after the door closed. " It's about Rasenkaze." Minato replied "I don't trust him, he's hiding his true motive to join the village and I want you to report any suspicious activities directly to me, Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Anko replied. "Alright you're dismissed."

_Time skip__ one hour and thirty minutes later at the gates._

Everyone was at the gates waiting for the merchant to arrive.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other?" Anko said, receiving nods from everyone as reply.

"Okay, I'll start" She said, "Well, my name is Anko, I like dango and interrogating people. My dislikes are Orochi-pedo, rapists and perverts. My hobbies are torturing people and eating dango. As for my dreams... I want to kill a certain snake-bastard. You're turn Gai."

"YOSH!" He replied "My name is Maito Gai, my likes are training, challenges and my Youthful students and rival. My Dislikes are un-youthful people and activities. For hobbies, I like training and challenging my eternal rival. And my dreams are to spread the flames of youth." The last statement caused everyone except for Lee to sweat-drop.

"Okay you're turn Mini-Gai" Anko continued followed by a loud "YOSH" From Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee, My like are the same as my youthful sensei, just like my dislikes, my hobbies are training and sparring. My dream is to prove to the world that I can be a great ninja even without nin- or genjutsu."

"Mhm, You're next tomato." Anko said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TOMATO!" Natsuki yelled. "Geez girl, I was only joking." Anko replied with a smirk on her face.

"YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" She replied. "Hi! My name is Natsuki, My likes are training, ramen and my family. Dislikes are arrogant people and people who judge others without getting to know them and the time you need to wait to make ramen, my hobbies are training, eating ramen and pranking. My dream is to bring my brother back to the village." Everyone simply nodded, but the last statement caught Naruto of guard. _'She wants me back?! Never thought she would ever care about me.' _Naruto thought _'But it doesn't matter it will make my revenge even sweeter. If I can manipulate her enough that is.'_

"Okay Rasenkaze Your turn!" Anko said pulling Naruto from his train of thoughts.

"Mhm, well my name is Rasenkaze Menma and I'm a former bounty-hunter since I recently joined Konoha's ranks, my likes are... money, Kurama, alcohol and something for which some of you are still to immature for... My dislikes are my parents, missions lower than A-ranked and people who judge others without getting to know them. As for my hobbies, collecting bounties and fighting. And my dream is to free a certain person and kill the ones responsible for his confinement and short-slightness." he concluded.

_'Is't he a bit to young to be a former bounty-hunter?' _Natsuki thought. "How come you were a bounty-hunter and aren't you a bit to young for that?" She decided to ask. "And what's up with those lower than A-ranked missions?"

"Well first of all, being a bounty hunter pays well, secondly no I'm not to young for that, I made my first kill when I was nine." He replied, getting some shocked reactions from the others. "And for those missions, everything under A-ranked is to easy and to low paying."

"EASY!?" Natsuki replied "My first C-ranked mission was already hard enough and I had a team backing me up!."

"Helllloooooo! A-ranked Ninja here!" Naruto informed.

"WHAT!? But you're about my age, how can you be so strong?" She asked. "Well by training a lot of course. It's not like I was given it on a silver platter, I had to start from nothing but with hard work and a good sensei I became strong, simple as that." He replied getting a positive reaction from Lee.

"YOSH! I am glad to meet another student of hard work!" He shouted.

"Allright White Eyes, you're up." Anko said.

Neji sighed, "My name is Neji, I like a certain person who greatly helped me in the past. My dislikes are being called White Eyes, the people that judged the man who helped me, and the Main Family of the Hyuuga. My dream is to help the person who helped me."

When Neji was done everyone saw the merchant walking towards them and they went over their formations. They decided that Naruto would go up front, behind him were Neji, with his Byakugan and Lee. In between Neji and Lee was the merchant. Behind the merchant was Natsuki and at the very end would be Anko and Gai. They told the merchant where he was expected to be and they took off.

_That evening_

The group had traveled until nightfall and hadn't encountered any trouble. They had made camp and Naruto and Natsuki were on first watch as the rest was sleeping. Naruto was looking up at the stars while he was having a conversation with Kurama about the recent developments in Naruto's life.

Natsuki was at the other side of the camp looking into the distance trying to find anything that might prove a threat. When Natsuki looked at Naruto she thought he was lonely and went over to him. She couldn't have known that he was talking to the King of Demons so she started to talk.

"Hey Menma-kun," She said, "Mind if sit down next to you?"

Naruto looked up to her with a disturbed expression on his face, but he quickly regained himself. "Sure, no problem." _'Now let's see how easily she can be manipulated.'_

"What's on your mind?" Natsuki asked.

"Just thinking about the one I mentioned earlier today, the one who is confined." Naruto answered.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Natsuki said.

"He is my only friend left." Naruto said with sadness in his voice, thinking of Itachi.

Natsuki could feel she had crossed a line with Menma and became quiet again.

"Tell me about your brother." Naruto said.

Natsuki hesitated for a moment but decided to open up a little. "It was my twin-brother, his name was Naruto. At the day of our birth our village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and as a last option the monster was sealed away in my brother."

Naruto was surprised that he hadn't heard a single trace of hatred in her voice yet.

"My parents and the villagers hated him, because they blamed him for what his tenant had done. And because my parents shunned him, I started doing so as well. Something I regret to this day." She continued, surprising Naruto again.

"Our hatred pushed him away and made him get consumed with his hatred. He gave in to that hatred and the Kyuubi took control of his body, the Kyuubi murdered our entire graduation class with the exception of the three of team Gai due to us arriving late at the acadamy. After that the Kyuubi stole the Scroll of Seals, containing all kinds of kinjutsu. He then met up with Uchiha Itachi, who had murdered his entire clan, and they confronted my parents and the ANBU at the gates. There the Kyuubi went into some sort of demonic form and slaughtered everyone present except my parents who survived because of my fathers jutsu."

"I see." Naruto said, smirking at the explanation the village had come up with. "And why do want to bring him back, considering the things he has done?"

"Because I believe that he still is my brother, and not the Kyuubi." She said, and by now she was crying.

Naruto made his first move to control her and pulled her against his chest to let her cry out. Natsuki was a little surprised by the act, but she found that the warmth radiating from his chest and his regular heartbeat was calming her. Oh and Kami, she could feel his chest and muscled abdomen with her face, it was like heaven to her.

They sat like that until their watch was over and they went to sleep, thoughts about Rasenkaze Menma long lingering in Natsuki's mind.

_The next morning_

Everyone was up and preparing to move out, the merchant was scolding at the ninja for forcing him out of his bed so early, the ninja didn't even bother to respond.

The group hit the road again, and strode on in relative silence towards the border of Hi no Kuni and the land of rivers. One of those evenings Naruto and Neji were on night-watch together.

"It is good to see you again Naruto." Neji said after checking with his Byakugan if everyone was asleep. "Or should I call you Menma?"

"You can call me Naruto, anyways it is time I should tell you my complete story." He replied while staring at the stars the whole time.

Naruto started to explain his life to Neji, telling him about how the kyuubi was sealed inside of him and how his parents chose his sister over him. How he was beaten within an inch of his life until he was six. How the civilian council tried to have him executed several times and even hired assassins to kill him. How he was even beaten by his parents sometimes. How the Teachers on the acadamy tried to sabotage his learning. How he was given poisoned food in the kanteen. He told Neji everything the village had ever done to him.

"That's the reason why I chose to take revenge on the leaf, but I won't simply destroy it, no there are still good people in the village." Naruto said "Also simply destroying it won't be satisfying, I will make the village and my parents suffer. Death would be a mild punishment."

When Naruto had finished his story Neji was boiling with rage, the village at done all those things to a mere child no less!

"Neji, within two months from now the Chuunin exams will be housed within Konoha's walls, your team will enter those exams just like I will." Naruto voiced "In the finals of those very exams, the villages of Otogakure and Sunagakure will attack the leaf. During the chaos I will leave the village and want you to be my spy and when the time is ripe I will come back and take you with me to my own village along with any Hyuuga branch members you deem worthy."

"I will do as you say but i have one request... I want you to make sure that I will face Hyuuga Hinata in the finals so that I can kill her. It is because of her that my father died." Neji replied whilst in his mind complimenting Naruto on his cunning. "What about your sister, Natsuki?"

An evil smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"I will use her to make _my parents_ suffer..." Naruto replied with a voice filled with hatred.

_'Note to self, NEVER, piss Naruto off' _Neji taught.

_The next morning, land of rivers._

The group was nearing their destination near the capital of the land of rivers. They had already been traveling for over a week now because of the merchants slow pace.

Suddenly Naruto's danger sense kicked in, he looked to his right and saw the cause of it: A nearing Fireball.

"Everybody take cover!" He shouted whilst pulling Natsuki and Neji out of harms way. The Fireball exploded where the group had been a moment ago and incarnated everything caught in the explosion. After the flames had died down, the caster of the jutsu made himself known.

"You must be either really good or really good to have seen that attack coming." The attacker said whilst fully blasting his KI.

The attacker was none other than Teji Nakano a missing-nin from Iwagakure, he fled Iwa after killing a dozen Iwa Chuunin and attempting to kill the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. He wore brown pants, a red jacket and a slashed hitai-ate was on his right arm.

The gennin (except Naruto of course) all froze in fear when confronted by the Killing Intent whilst the Jonin and Naruto remained impassive.

"Teji Nakano, A-ranked missing nin of Iwa, bearer of the rock-skin bloodline, persecuted because of having killed 12 Chuunin and attempted murder on the tshuchikage's grandaughter." Naruto dully stated "And soon to be dead-man" after the last word left Naruto's lips he blasted his KI towards the former Iwa shinobi.

The others around Naruto also felt the KI and felt shivers going down their spines and fainted, as for Nakano... He saw himself die in the most gruesome ways, and only managed to snap out of it by stabbing himself with a kunai. But when he snapped out of it he saw Naruto standing in front of him, **Zetsubo **in the air and coming down for a lethal strike. Nakano managed to move back just enough to save his live and only get cut in his arm. He was relived that he still lived but his eyes widened when he saw his entire arm becoming black.**  
**

**"Shikuraiton: Oikoshi kage** complete.**"**Naruto said. (Overtaking Shadow)

The arm that had gone black held the kunai that Nakano had stabbed himself with, and all of a sudden the arm started moving. Nakano tried to control his arm but it did not listen to him and stabbed him in both his legs, effectively crippling him.

"I guess you will have figured it out by now." Naruto said, "Your arm is under my control, to do with as I wish.

Naruto made Nakano stab himself in his good arm and tore the muscles in it. He brought the hand down to Nakano's knees and cut the tendons, the man was now helpless on the ground. His knee tendons were cut, stabbed multiple times in his upper legs, one arm under the control of the enemy and the other useless due to a lot of cut muscles.

Naruto walked over to Nakano and stabbed him in the chest, at the place of his hart. He did however not damage the hart, no, it turned black, just like his arm had done.

Naruto stopped the heart long enough to make Nakano pass out, but not kill him. He picked him up and walked back to Anko, the merchant and Team Gai, who were past out on the ground due to the massive KI Naruto released earlier. Naruto started healing Nakado with his limited Medical Ninjutsu since his team would probably want him alive. Naruto stopped the bleeding in his chest and closed the wound, and did the same with Nakano's other wounds, making sure he would live. Naruto did not bother to tie Nakano up, because he could now make the man pass out with a simple mental command. He sat down and waited for the others to wake up.

Anko was the first to wake up, and saw Naruto sitting quietly in front of the unconscious enemy.

"Ah, you are the first to wake up." Naruto said.

"Rasenkaze, why is the prisoner not tied up?" Anko asked.

"Because I control his heart," Naruto said, and Anko's eyes widened a little. "One bad move and he is unconscious again, or worse."

After that conversation Gai woke up and saw the same as Anko had seen just moments ago.

"Relax Gai, the prisoner is incapacitated and under my control." Naruto said, just realizing he hadn't even bothered to use his Sharingan in that battle.

After that the genin started waking up and Naruto told them the same as he had told the two jonin moments before.

_That evening_

The group was nearing the home-town of the merchant. Which was a medium-sized village bordering a river over which they traded. They escorted the merchant to his front door and left. They quickly went back to Konoha in the shinobi way of travelling, chakra enhanced running through the trees. This would get them home twice as fast in comparison to just walking.

_Hokage Office, next day, noon_

Minato was sitting behind his desk in his office when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter!" He said.

The door opened and revealed Team Anko and Team Gai and someone he did not know.

"Mission succes, Hokage-sama." Anko reported.

"Good," Minato said, "Any trouble along the way?"

"Well, we ran into this missing-nin from Iwa, but he was handled with." Anko said while pointing to Nakano.

"You are dismissed, except for Anko and the prisoner." Minato commanded and Team Gai and Naruto left the office.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

""The missing-nin Teji Nakano attacked us by surprise but Rasenkaze warned us in time. After the failed attack the missing-nin flared his KI, which got the genin, except for Rasenkaze weak in the knees. The next moment Rasenkaze flared his KI and made all of us pass out. He hasn't told us about the battle, but he has told us that he controls the man's heart and that he can kill him with a mere mental command." Anko reported.

Minato raised his eyebrow and wandered just who and what Rasenkaze was, being able to make some of his most elite jonin pass out with his KI only.

"Dismissed." Minato said, and Anko left the office.

_One month later_

Naruto and Anko were sparring in the Forest of Death, and Naruto was winning,_ again_, to the great annoyance of Anko.

"Oi, Handsome!" She shouted. "The chuunin exams are coming up."

She had to quickly dodge a kick of Naruto before continuing.

"And I have informed Hokage-sama that you will be joining as an one-man team."

Naruto nodded, _'Perfect.'_

**A/N**

**Finished, it took a while but here's the new chapter, the next chapter will be Exams, please R&amp;R and vote for the girls you want in the harem, I will put the current votes in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Exams

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

**In response to questions and suggestions I would like to make something clear, Ten-Ten is dead. She was killed by Naruto, just like the rest of her graduation class, so no, I won't be pairing her up with Naruto or Neji, simply because she's dead.**

**Naruto age: 15**

**Natsuki age: 15**

**Rookie nine (Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji etc.) age : 14**

Normal speach

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 3: Exams**

_Day of the first exam_

Naruto was walking through the Academy, heading to the room where the first exam will be held. He needed to go to room 306, and when he walked on the second floor he saw two chuunin standing in front of a door, it was all a genjutsu. Over the room lay a genjutsu that made it look like room 306 and the genin wanted to enter, but the chuunin stopped. It was a first test, unofficial though, because all those genin stood in front of room 206.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered at the foolish genin.

He took another stair and walked to the real room 306, in front of the door the sensei's were waiting, including Anko.

"Hey, handsome." She said, getting some raised eyebrows from the other sensei. "Ready to take the exam."

Naruto merely nodded and walked past her towards the door.

"Still boring as ever." Anko said and she walked away.

On his way to the door he saw what looked like Natsuki's team and a bunch of other Genin from Konoha.

He decided to greet Natsuki and Neji so he approached them.

"Helllo, Neji, Natsuki." He said from behind them making them jump.

"Oh hi Menma!" Natsuki enthusiastically replied, we were just telling about that mission you went on with us ."

"So who are those behind you then?" Naruto questioned with an amused expression on his face. "Well they are the rookie genin from last years graduation class."

"We can introduce ourselves you know!." A Pink haired banshee-hybrid Shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well go on then..." Naruto's annoyed reply came.

"I'm am Sai." A pale boy without emotion on his face said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." A duckbutt-haired boy said and went back to brooding. 'Still a useless, prick I see.' Naruto thought.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sankura, but you can call me Sasuke-kun's future wife." The Bubblegum girl replied.

Naruto merely nodded in response, 'I really feel bad for their Sensei.' He was thinking.

"So you are Menma, you don't look like much. But because I'm feeling generous I will fight with you." The Uchiha said thinking it was a privilege to even be in his presence.

"YAY, go Sasuke-kun, show him you're the best!." A Certain banshee shouted making everyone flinch.

"You're loss" Naruto replied, already thinking of the many ways he could humiliate the Uchiha.

They walked to a nearby clearing and Sasuke entered a ready stance. "I won't even need my sharingan to beat you." He stated with an constant arrogant smirk on his face, confident in his victory.

The Uchiha darted forward intent on hitting Naruto when suddenly he was hit with an immense KI, bringing him to his knees. NAruto slowly walked towards him and stopped in front of the downed Emo. "Itachi was right about you, you are pathetic." he whispered in his ear, after which he turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke meanwhile, was fuming with rage. When Naruto released the KI he immediatly stood up and started to preform hand-signs after which he shouted: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **.

A ball of fire left the Uchiha's mouth shot forward towards the seemingly unaware Naruto and hit him square in the back. This brought a smirk on Sasue's face. "No-one can defeat an Uchiha."

"Then I am a no-one apparently", a voice came from behind. "That wasn't really nice Uke-chan, attacking when my back was turned. Now let me tell you a little secret... " he said whilst plasing the Raijin near his throat. "You are weak and pathetic, I defeated you with merely killing intent. How will you ever defeat Itachi if you already fall down the moment he flares his KI?"

Sasuke fell silent, it had to have been some sort of trick. An idiot like Rasenkaze would never be able to beat an Uchiha in a fair fight.

"That's right," Naruto spoke up again, "You won't."

Sasuke was about to attack Naruto again but Naruto noticed and made the boy pass out due to his focussed KI.

"Next." Naruto said.

"I am Nara Shikamaru and the rest is too troublesome." A pineapple head said.

"I am Akimichi Chouji and I am not fat, I am big boned." A fat boy said while eating chips.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, or otherwise known as the real Ms. Uchiha." A blond girl said.

"What did you say, Ino-pig?!" The banshee shouted, to Naruto's irritation. He already disliked this girl.

"You heard me, Forehead-girl!" The blond shouted back, agitating Naruto even more.

The banshee opened her mouth to shout again but Naruto quickly flared a bit of his KI and shut the girls up.

"Next!" Naruto commanded.

"I am Aburame Shino." A weird dressed kid said in an emotionless voice.

"The name is Inuzuka Kiba," A boy with a dog in his head said, "and the dog's name is Akamaru."

"I-I'm Hyu-hyuuga Hi-hinata-a." A shy girl stuttered.

"Allright, now that I know your names and the banshee can't complain any more, I'll be on my way." Naruto said as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait," The banshee shouted, "You never introduced yourself!"

Naruto just kept walking and threw a bingo book over his shoulder.

"You'll find me in there." Naruto said.

The rookie nine, minus Sasuke, opened the bingo book and looked up Rasenkaze Menma, and when they found him their jaws dropped.

_'Why is such a guy in the Chuunin Exams?' _They all thought.

Naruto opened the door and saw all kinds of genin inside, flaring KI at him.

_'Mm, child's play.' _Naruto thought, and he answered by flaring his own KI, bringing everyone, except for three people, in the room on their knees.

The people who weren't brought too their knees were a red-haired girl with a gourd on her back and a Suna headband. Furthermore she had the kanji for love tattooed on her head.

The second one was a girl with long blond hair, she wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand and a Kumo headband.

The third and last one was a girl as well, she had green hair and wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. And she wore a Taki headband around her arm.

The reason why they weren't as much affected by Naruto's killing intent was because they each held a tailed beast.

**"Whatever you do, never, fight this man, he reeks of death." **Shukaku's voice sounded through the redhead girl's head **"Now Akane, bring me more blood soon, mother demands." **'Yes Mother' said girl replied.

'Did you see what that just man just do?' Yugito asked her tenant. **"I don't know kitten, but it doesn't matter, he reeks of power. You should claim him and ride him until you drop unconscious and give me a nice litter of small kittens." **The perverted two-tailed monster cat replied. 'Nibi! Stop being such a pervert!' Yugito replied, 'Why would I even think of that, he's handsome and good-looking yes... but he's from another village and besides he probably think I'm a demon like all others do.' **"You're in for a surprise kitten, just wait." **Nibi replied.

_'That man, I can sense a bijuu inside of him. but I thought the only one Konoha ever had was the kyuubi and he escaped with his host'_ Fu thought. ' I should seek him out during the exams and then maybe he can remove the suppressor seal from me.'

Whilst those girls were thinking about Naruto a grey-haired boy approached the Konoha group.

"You shouldn't bring so much attention upon yourself" he said. "hmpf, Really?" A certain emo replied, "And who are you to talk?"

"Well my name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I already have done this exam six times," The now identified Kabuto replied. "Do you have any information on the other contestants then?" Sasuke said half asking, half demanding.

"As a matter of fact yes I do, Do you have any specific person you want intel about?" the gray haired genin stated, after which he pulled out a stack of cards. "These cards contain info on almost every contestant, so who did you have in mind?"

"Namikaze Natsuki, Subaku Akana(He met her just like he met gaara in canon.) and Rasenkaze Menma." He replied, not having seen the bingo book entry on Menma.

Kabuto picked up a random card and channeled his chakra through it. "Namikaze Natsuki, she's the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and she's the twin sister of *Gulp* Namikaze Naruto. Her skills are above average, her Ninjutsu is good, lust like her taijutsu however her genjutsu is none-existant. Her teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. She has completed 22 D-ranked missions, 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank. Impressive.

"Now for Subaku Akane, lets see... She's the daughter of the kazekage. Her skills are mostly unknown except that she uses the sand in her gourd as a weapon. Her teammates are Subaku Temari and Subaku Kankuro. They have completed 15 D-Rank's, 24 C-Rank and 6 B-ranked missions. The strangest thing is that she has never had an injury on any of these missions.

"Menma Rasenkaze... *Gulp*, He is known as the perfect bounty hunter and is a wanted man in several countries. His heritage is unknown, but his skills are insane." Kabuto said, not noticing that everyone in the room was listening to him in the hopes of picking up useful information. "His Ninjutsu, Thaijutsu and kenjutsu are all of the charts, and he seems to be immume to genjutsu. The bounty hunter also posses an unknown kekkei genkei which allows him to use shadows as his weapon and tear the souls from their bodies. He also posses two legendary swords, the **Raijin** and the **Zetsubo **blades and he has recently joined Konoha's ranks. As for his missions... he has completed 0 D-Ranked missions, 14 C-Ranks, 35 B-ranks, 112 A-Ranks and WOW over 12 S-ranked missions, this is almost a kage profile!" He finished "If you engage him in the exams I suggest you should run."

The complete room was in silence, everyone was shocked to see that this man was in the same exams as them. Everyone now was lost in his or thoughts.

Samui, who was in Yugito's team thought: _'This guy is strong, it would be uncool to fiight him'_

The rookie nine thought (Except a certain Uchiha of course): _'This guy is trouble'_

Said Uchiha thought: _'Still nothing compared to an Uchiha, but I will get the council to let him give me his weapons'_

Yugito was only blushing because a certain two-tailed cat send very, very perverted images of her and Menma through her mind.

Akane thought: 'Now I get why Mother is afraid of this man, but what is this strange feeling I get when I look at him? Ishould ask Temari she's always knows these sort of things.' Shukaku or Mother, was strangely enough quiet while she was thinking about it.

Everything was quiet, that was until Morino Ibiki walked in the room. "Quie- Oh..." He said "All of you follow me for the first part of the exam."

He left the room and walked through the hallway with the genin in tow, he reached a room on the other side of the hallway and entered it.

When Naruto walked in he saw that the first exam was a written test. Along the desks where the genin would sit were situated a lot of chuunin.

"Oke brats, walk to the seat that is appointed to you." Ibiki commanded and Naruto saw that there were names written on the desks.

Naruto found his desk and saw that he was sitting next to Hinata and a shinobi from Oto with weird holes in his hands.

"Ok, here are the rules," Ibiki started, "Cheating is forbidden, if you are caught cheating you and your team will fail the exam. You are not allowed to ask any questions. On your test paper are nine questions, some time before the end of the exam I will ask a tenth question. If you get the tenth question right you will automatically pass. Start!"

All genin turned their papers and their eyes widened, except for Naruto. The questions on the paper were on a level far above genin. Naruto smiled, he was far above genin level so he could just answer these questions without cheating, which was for most the only option.

"Contestant 40, fail." A chuunin spoke up, "Contestants 33 and 48 fail with him."

Hinata, Neji and Sasuke were using their Dojutsu to cheat. Natsuki was playing with a kunai, while in fact she was using the refection of the blade to cheat. She was also using the kunai to signal the answers to Lee. Kiba had sent out Akamaru to gather the answers while Shino did the same with his insects. The banshee was smart enough to answer, her only good asset, and Sai was using his ink rats to gather the answers for him. Akane was using some weird third eye made out of sand to read the answers of others. Yugito was getting the answers from Nibi and Fu was using Shino's insects, insects always seemed to love her.

Naruto's gaze was on the three that had not budged in his KI, he could feel that they held Bijuu, the Taki shinobi held the most powerful out of the three. He was wondering how he could manipulate them into becoming his allies. The three girls had noticed and were all blushing extensively.

"Contestant 12, fail." A random chuunin spoke up again, "Contestants 29 and 7 fail as well."

"Ok people," Ibiki said, "time for the tenth question. Now before I ask it I have something important to say to you. You can decide not to take this question and fail the exam, because if you don't answer the tenth question correct you will never be allowed to take the exams again and will remain a genin forever."

The banshee started shouted about how unfair it was, but everyone just ignored her.

"Raise your hand if you want to quit." Ibiki said and quite a number of hands went up.

"Allright, all of you and your teams fail, please leave the room."

Ibiki waited for a few miniutes before asking, "So you want the tenth question?"

The genin gave signs of approvement.

"Well, the group is quite large this year." Ibiki said, "But you all pass."

A certain banshee started shouted again about what happened to the tenth question, and by now Naruto had started if shouting like that was maybe a Kekkei Genkai.

All of a sudden the window broke and a kunai came through, with a piece of cloth on it. When the kunai embedded itself in the wall the cloth fell down and revealed a text.

The proctor for the second exam,  
The sexy and single,  
Mitarashi Anko.

Everyone sweat-dropped as Anko jumped through the window.

"Allright brats," Anko said, "Tomorrow, the Forest of Death, noon, second exam."

She grabbed her kunai and took off again, but not before sending a seductive glare at Naruto.

_Time-skip 2 hours._

Naruto was peacefully sitting on a random training ground when suddenly an ANBU with a cat mask appeared in front of him.

"Rasenkaze Menma." he said. "The hokage and the council want you to attend their meeting. I'm here to escort you."

"Alright lead the way" Menma replied. _  
_

_Konoha Council chambers, ten minutes later._

Naruto walked into the council chambers, the chamber was divided into three parts, one for the elders and Hokage, one for the shinobi clan-heads and one for the civilians.

"Why have you, made me attend this meeting Hokage-sama" Naruto asked.

Instead of the Hokage, a certain pink-haired woman replied. "We Want you to give us the Raijin, so we can give it to Sasuke Uchiha, he needs it to avenge his clan!" She shouted making everyone cringe their ears in pain.

"No" He replied, making almost everyone raise their voice in an uproar.

"But it is Konoha's property, it was the Nidaime's sword" A random civilian yelled, the shinobi side simply remained quiet. "Since you are a Konoha shinobi we demand it back" the civilian continued.

"Now that's where you are wrong, _civilian._" Naruto replied, "I am a shinobi of the village so only the hokage and the shinobi-council can order me. As for the sword being Konoha property, it never was Konoha's, it was the Nidaime's yes, but never Konoha's, the Nidaime is dead and I killed the former owner Aoi, By all rights the sword is mine."

"Hokage-sama, You can't let him keep the sword!" The woman shouted again.

_'Oh great, another banshee.' _Naruto thought.

"He is right," Minato said, "It's his property and the civilians have no right to command him. I could make him give up the sword but I won't, it is his by all right."

The civilian side of the council almost went mad at those words.

"Give the sword to the Uchiha, low-life scum!" A civilian member shouted to Naruto.

Naruto was sick of being insulted by the civilians of the village and flared the tiniest amount of KI. The shinobi noticed it and felt that it was intense no matter how small, but they were used to KI and dealt with it. The civilians however were not used to KI and they all fell to their knees.

"You do not command me, and the swords are mine." Naruto spoke with a intimidating voice. "I will now take my leave, Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded, seeing no point in denying the boy from leaving, his actions were justified. After the nod from Minato Naruto left and went off to meet someone.

Naruto left the room very agitated and started looking for a certain red-haired girl from Suna, he needed allies and she would make a very good one.

_With Akane_

Akane was sitting on a rooftop, looking down at Konoha, itching to kill someone and give 'Mother' the blood she desired. She felt a slight change in the wind and knew someone was approaching her, it would have to die, 'Mother' required it.

"Your death will prove my existence." Akane said without turning to the target.

"You won't be able to kill me." A voice said.

_'That voice,' _Akane thought, _'it is HIM.'_

"I came here to talk, not to fight." Naruto said.

"It is you." Akane said, "Well, I guess you're right, I won't be able to beat you."

Naruto sighed in relieve that he wouldn't have to battle her.

"But with Mother's help I can beat you." Akane said in a quiet yet psycho voice, and she sent waves of sand from her gourd at Naruto.

Naruto sighed again and started dodging. Naruto activated his **Eien Yami **and disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Akane asked with a crazy voice.

"In front off you." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Akane and slammed his glowing hand into her stomach.

Akane started gaining her senses back and looked at Naruto.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I fixed your seal." Naruto said while pointing at her stomach.

"You knew?" Akane asked.

"I did," Naruto said, "And from now on you will not have the Ichibi bothering you unless you talk to it first. And from now on you will be able to sleep properly without the Ichibi keeping you awake or trying to overpower you while you try to sleep."

Akane's eyes widened at the news that Naruto had just given her and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said, and she had never thanked someone so hard in her entire live.

Naruto cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked into her eyes before he pressed his lips against hers, and she graciously accepted them.

_The next day_

Naruto was walking towards the Forest of Death while thinking of the new ally he acquired last night. It had been easier then he thought it would have been and he was glad for that.

"Menma-kun!" Naruto heard and when he turned around he saw Natsuki, Neji and Lee approaching him.

Naruto nodded and smiled to them, Neji just smiled back, Lee was shouting about showing his springtime of youth today, and Natsuki was blushing under Naruto's smile.

"Let's walk to the Forest of Death together, Menma-kun." Natsuki said.

"Sure." Naruto said as he started sweet talking Natsuki in order to gain her trust.

Neji and Lee stayed a little behind them, to give them space as Neji had told Lee. Naruto was grateful for this and continued his business with Natsuki.

They neared the Forest of Death and saw Anko and most of the other genin teams were already there. When Anko saw her student and Team Gai were present she started the exam.

"Ok, brats!" She shouted, "It is noon so those who aren't here yet are too late and thus disqualified. This exam will take place in the Forest, and I need you all to sign these forms that say that Konoha won't be blamed if you die."

She walked past the genin and gave all of them a form. Everyone signed it and handed it back to Anko.

"The point of this exam is to gather two scrolls," Anko shouted as she held up two scrolls, one with an earth kanji and the other had a heaven kanji. "Each team will be given a scroll, and you will have to take the other scroll from another team. When you have both scrolls come to the tower in the middle of the training ground. Do not open any of the scrolls, even if you have two already, until you are inside the tower. A member of each team will come to me and receive a scroll."

Anko walked to a shed with a entrance on both sides.

"One by one enter the shed and receive your scroll." Anko commanded and she walked into the shed with the first genin.

Ten minutes later every team had either a heaven or earth scroll.

"Approach your destined gate and wait for the signal" Anko said.

Another ten minutes later and the exam had started.

_With Naruto._

In Naruto's hand was a Earth Scroll. The gate where Naruto stood opened and he walked into the forest _'Home sweet home' _ he thought. This exam would be easy for him, he knew the forest of death better than anyone, he had lived there for six years for Kami sake.

Naruto was nearing a stream when he heard voices near the water. "So what is our plan" A female said, Naruto saw they wore Amegakure headbands, along with breathing masks, and dust colored ninja outfits. "I think we should just ambush another team near the tower." A male said, this was the moment Naruto decided to make a move. "Yes great Idea" Naruto voiced while leaving his hiding place among the trees, making the Ame team jump and get into ready stance "There's only one issue... you will be dead before you reach the tower, **Tamashī namida(Soul tear)**!"

The moment those last words left his mouth he moved the palm of his right hand forward, which then expelled a purple shockwave, travelling at a immense speed towards the team.

The Ame team tried to evade, and succeeded... mostly. One of the males of the team was hit dead on by the the purple energy and suffered a gruesome fate. His mouth opened in a silent scream, the next moment a blue mist came from his eyes and mouth and formed a humanoid shape which then was drawn to Naruto's form who caught the lingering soul and absorbed it in his tattoo and the Kanji on his tattoo changed to **786**. "Refreshing" Naruto said.

The Ame team was horrified with what just happened with their teammate but still decided to fight the shadow caster. The woman started to throw kunai whilst the remaining male started blurring through hand-signs, he finished them and said **Katon:**Gōkakyū no Jutsu****." The ame genin expelled a fireball from his mouth whilst the female threw kunai at Naruto so he coudn't evade both, or so they thought...

Naruto saw the nearing kunai and fireball and thought only one thing _'Pathetic.'_ the next moment he brought up his hand and called out **Shikuraiton: ****Dākuparusu** **(Dark Pulse)**" The next moment shadow quickly gathered around his form and then formed a dome around Naruto which pulsed away at his mental command, dissipating the fireball and reversing the course of the kunai, killing the female Ame gennin.

The last member saw the death of his other friend and finally decided to run, needless to say he didn't come far because Naruto launched a Raiton Jutsu, **Raiton: Jibashi(Electromagnetic murder)** to be more precise, which hit him dead on, frying him alive.

"Now where's their scroll?" Naruto asked to no-one in particular. He walked over to the corpse of the first Ame nin, "Well looks like it's my lucky day, A heaven scroll! Now lets find the Nibi jinchuriki and set my plan in motion.

_With the Kumo team_

Yugito, Samui and Omoi were discussing how they were going to get a heaven scroll from one of the other teams.

Samui was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle.

Omoi was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector.

All of a sudden Yugito felt Nibi pulling her into her mindscape.

"What is it, Nibi?" Yugito asked her Tailed Beast.

"**I feel a jinchuriki approaching you and your team**." Nibi said.

_'Rasenkaze?' _Yugito thought and she went back into the real world.

The same moment that Yugito returned, Naruto came walking out of the bushes.

Samui and Omoi got into their combat stances but Yugito stopped them, "Don't attack him," She said, "He is more powerful then all of us combined."

Samui and Omoi got out of their combat stances but stayed on alert.

"Relax," Naruto said, "I already have my two scrolls."

_'He already has his scrolls? So fast!' _The entire Kumo team thought.

Naruto walked past Yugito and made sure they made slight contact.

"So," Naruto started, "How is life in Kumogakure?"

All the Kumo ninja raised their eyebrow at the casual conversation the man was starting.

The Kumo ninja answered and the conversation went on, when Naruto felt the link was strong enough he made his move.

Yugito felt something happening in her mindscape but she couldn't find out what it was because she felt like she needed to keep an eye on Rasenkaze.

Naruto walked around in a confined room with a gate in the middle, he walked towards the gate.

"**I am surprised that you were able to get in here**." A feminine voice said.

"And I was expecting a giant two tailed cat, not a woman with two tails." Naruto answered.

"**Touché**." The woman said.

She wore a bright blue kimono, which didn't leave much to the imagination, with two cat-tails swinging out from the back of it, she wore the same color sandals. She had straight brown hair and she had different colour eyes, one green and the other yellow. The kimono was cut low and showed a good deal of her fairly well sized cleavage.

"**Even though you are an intruder in her, I never say no to a very handsome male**." Nibi said while seductively licking her lips.

Naruto had to admit that Nibi herself was quite a pleasure for the eye as well, especially her very visible cleavage.

"**I am very tempted to just lure you into my cage, and ride you until you drop dead.**" Nibi said while licking her lips once more.

"Nibi!" A new voice came, "You perv!"

"Now that you are both here I will you about myself." Naruto said. "Have you guys ever heard from Namikaze Naruto?"

Yugito nodded, "He murdered almost his entire graduation class, stole the Scroll of Seals and left Konoha together with Uchiha Itachi**.**"

Naruto nodded, "You are well informed. Well, what I am going to tell you next is something that you can't tell anyone."

"We won't." Both Nibi and Yugito said.

"**Well, we could strike a deal about that**," Nibi said, "**In exchange for me keeping my mouth shut, you come inside my cage and let me have my way with you.**"

"Nibi!" Yugito shouted to her tenant.

"Mhmmmm, tempting, but let me first tell you something about Namikaze Naruto or should I say myself?" Naruto said with a sluggish smirk on his face, getting a shocked reaction from Yugito and an amused one from Matatabi.

"Well let me start explaining, on my day of birth 15 years ago, the kyuubi or rather Kurama, attacked the village hidden in the leaves. My parents decided to seal him in me simply because my _mother_ always wanted a daughter. So after all was decided my lovely parents gave me to the sandaime who sealed Kurama inside of me at the cost of his life." Naruto explained. "As you both know best, jinchurikki aren't treated that good, but my treatment was even worse than the normal jinchuriki, until my sixth birthday I was beaten, stabbed poisoned and even crucified. Luckily for me one time I was beaten into my mindscape and met my great foxy friend. He told me a lot and gave me a test, he even told me his name and offered me to train me. From that point on everything went better, now everytime the villagers wanted to beat me up I killed them instead. One day when I was training I was, believe it or not approached by the shinigami and was appointed to be his champion."

He took a moment to catch his breath after his rant. Seeing the looks of disbelief on both of their faces he said "As I can see that both of you clearly don't believe on the last part let me prove it to you."

He bit his thumb and smeared the blood over his left shoulder, where a mark appeared on his trench-coat, the mark started to glow blue and a cold wind picked up even though they were inside of Yugito's mindscape. Pale mist rolled in and started to gather right in front of the gate and started to form a feral humanoid silhouette. The figure was cloaked in white with a feral demon mask on his face, and in his hands were a katana and a necklace, the shinigami, the god of death.

**"Who dares summo- Oh it's you Naruto and I see you are in the presence of some lovely ladies I see, so why did you actually summon me? It's not like I'm complaining because now I can escape that damn paperwork for a while since you sent a lot of souls to me. and souls mean more power but also a shitload of paperwork." **the shinigami stated with a booming voice.

As for Yugito and Matatabi, they both looked like they just had a seizure, here was the shinigami himself summoned by Naruto and talking with him like old friend.

"Well I was telling about myself and my life and I figured it was difficult to explain that I was buddies with the Shinigami so I summoned you." Naruto replied.

**"Alright, but first you should introduce me to those lovely ladies behind you." **The god of dead asked with a perverse grin on his face.

"Well behind me are, Nii Yugito and Matatabi no neko."

**"A pleasure to meet you two." **the Shinigami said, **"Well i proved your statement so will go back to doing that infernal paperwork."**

" How did you know my name!" The Nibi shouted once the Shinigami had faded away.

"Kurama told me." Naruto said.

"**Oh**," Matatabi said, **"I would like to hear you scream my name while I ride you."**

"Nibi, you perv!" Yugito shouted again.

"After the Shinigami contacted me and made me his Champion I started planning to leave Konoha and make them remind me by leaving with a show. I trained everyday to become stronger, Kurama modified my cells, and made me awaken the Sharingan, giving me the possibility to use Mokuton, though I still can't do that yet, and eventually awake the Rinnegan."

The mentioned of the Rinnegan made Matatabi widen her eyes a little.

"They day of graduation I commenced my plan, I murdered my graduation class and stole the Scroll of Seals. I rampaged at the gate and went six-tails."

This made Matatabi widen her eyes again, for one so young to be able to go six-tails, it was amazing.

"After that I passed out, Itachi took me to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, and we lived there for some time. It was there that I awakened my Mangekyou Sharingan, it was also there that Itachi died and gave his eyes to me, and that made me awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. After Itachi's death I started building a hideout in Uzushio and started training, I lived and trained there until I came back to Konoha to have my vengeance."

All the ones present fell silent for a moment, until Naruto spoke up again.

"So, Yugito-chan," Naruto said, making Yugito smile at the suffix, "Were you treated as bad as I was?"

"Yes, I was," Yugito said, and the smile was gone from her face. "In Kumo there were two Jinchuriki, myself and the brother of the Raikage, KiraBi. Because Bi was the brother of the Raikage he wasn't treated badly because the people feared the wrath of the Raikage."

Yugito stopped for a moment, talking about her life was always difficult for her.

"However my case was a bit different," She started again, "I was shunned, beaten and poisoned just like you. The people wouldn't hesitate a second to express their hatred towards me, while I had never hurt them."

By now Yugito was crying a little and Matatabi had a very guilty look on her face, even though she couldn't help it, the bad treatment Yugito had gotten was her fault. Naruto walked towards Yugito and held her in his arms, and she did not resist.

"You know," Naruto said while he softly padded her back, "After the exams I will leave Konoha again, and if you want to you can come with me. I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yugito was surprised at the offer Naruto had just made her, never in her life had anyone tried to do her a kindness.

Matatabi started talking to Yugito through a mental link, making sure that Naruto couldn't hear her.

**"You should accept the offer, Kitten." **She said. **"You could make him your mate at the same time, on the condition that you are willing to share."**

"Nibi, could you stop being a pervert for once," Yugito said over the mental link, "I have to think about this, and I could use your perv-less advice."

**"Mmm, I was born a perv, but perv-less advice, I still think that you should do it, do you really want to go back to the hell that is called Kumogakure after the exams?"**

"NO!" Yugito said immediately.

**"Then I think you know your answer."**

"I would like that, Naruto-kun." Yugito answered to Naruto's offer.

Naruto went back to the real world, where only a second had passed, and drew Yugito with him.

"It's okay guys, he won't hurt us." Yugito said to her team mates with confidence.

_That evening_

Naruto was still with the Kumo team, he had helped them get a Scroll of Heaven from a Konoha team that Naruto did not know. And right now they were making camp.

Yugito walked towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun, mind coming into my mindscape again?"

Naruto did not think that anything was behind it, "Sure." He said.

Naruto touched Yugito on her shoulder and created a link with her mindscape and entered it.

Inside the mindscape he saw Matatabi in her cage and he felt Yugito standing behind him. He suddenly felt Yugito grabbing on to his cloths and dragging him into Matatabi's cage.

Once he was inside Yugito grew her cat nails and sliced all his cloths off. Naruto, who now understood why he was asked to enter the mindscape drew Yugito close to him and started taking off her cloths while he felt Matatabi licking his neck.

_'I could get used to this'_

**Omake: Kakashi's food poisoning.**

**"Hey Handsome!" Anko said to Naruto who was laughing evilly "Where have you been, the exam is going to start soon and why are you laughing?"**

**"To answer your questions lets just say I went to cyclops his place and messed a bit with his food."**

**The next day at Kakashi's apartment.**

**"OH GOD! WHY WON'T IT STOP!" Kakashi screamed out from behind the door to his toilet, the rooms outside of it now beginning to smell very unpleasant. The neighbors were rather disturbed by the outbursts coming from the Jonin's apartment, unaware of the fact that he was suffering from a severe case of violent diarrhea. Of course, instincts from the cries of agony and despair prompted them to call in some support from the patrolling ANBU. **

**When they arrived at the apartment, they weren't able to access it due to the smell and, after much discussion, realized what was going on and decided to wait outside. The ANBU with the hawk mask turned to his companion with the boar mask, both of them standing on either side of the door in a sort of guard of honor. The two shared glances, and winced as the cries continued to spill out through the locked door and closed windows.**

**"IT BURNS!" Kakashi cried out. "IT'S LIKE I SWALLOWED HOT LAVA! AAARRGGHH!"**

**"Should we call for a medic?" hawk asked his comrade, wincing at the continued screams of anguish.**

**"Nah… we got plenty of time," his friend replied, leaning up against the side of the wall and pulling out a newspaper. He flicked it open and began reading. "Let's just put this place under quarantine, it's a perfect way to kill time. I don't feel like doing much today anyway!"**

**"MOTHER OF GOD!"**

**Hawk sighed and shook his head, slumping over. He then crouched low and leapt away. "I'll get a doctor…"**

**"No rush!" his friend called out, reading the theater guide in the middle of the paper.**

**Needless to say, Kakashi's day stank, literally.**

**A/N**

**That's it chapter 3 for you guys, took a bit longer then last chapters due to a lack of inspiration. So next chapter will finish the second exam and include a few preliminaries maybe. R&amp;R.**


	5. Chapter 4: Snake

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

Normal speach

Thoughts

**Bijou Speach**

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 4: Snake**

*****LEMON WARNING***  
(This is the first lemon I've ever written, so don't flame)**

Naruto found out that Yugito's shirt was connected to her pants so he had to take it all off at once, under it she still wore her underwear. Naruto admired her body while he started taking off her bra. When he took it off he looked at Yugito's well shaped breasts. Yugito got a little shy, seeing Naruto inspecting her like that.

In the meantime Matatabi started tracing her hands towards Naruto's hardened member. When her hands reached it she started giving Naruto a handjob. Naruto moaned in pleasure when he felt what Matatabi's hands were doing, at the same time Naruto had cupped Yugito's breasts in his hands and squeezing them softly, which made Yugito moan. Naruto took one hand away and replaced it with his mouth, Yugito liked this even more and started moaning again, and Naruto did as well because Matatabi was still giving him a handjob. With his free hand Naruto traced down Yugito's stomach, and eventually encountering her underwear. He slowly started taking it off, making sure that Yugito still felt comfortable about it. When the underpants was off Yugito's wet entrance was relieved and Naruto slowly started rubbing his hand over it, which made Yugito moan louder then ever.

In the meantime Matatabi was still jerking Naruto off, but she suddenly felt her hand being stopped by Naruto. Naruto turned his face to her and started taking off the kimono, and when it dropped to the ground Matatabi's entire body was revealed because she didn't wear any underwear. Her breast were bigger then Yugito's, but that did not matter to Naruto, he cupped one of the breasts with his hand and started to squeeze it a little, making Matatabi moan out in pleasure.

The hand that had been on Matatabi's breast moved downwards towards her wet entrance while Naruto started sucking on her breast. Matatabi in response clinged on to Naruto's member again and continued her previous activity.

"Naruto-kun, I am cumming!" Yugito shouted because Naruto was still rubbing over her pussy.

And just like Yugito said she came, while moaning loudly.

"I think she is not the only one!" Matatabi shouted, and she came as well.

"Time to make you cum again then." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto made Matatabi let go off his member and he put Yugito on the ground, and shoved his dick down her entrance. Yugito felt like she had just left the earth, the feeling was more then great. It felt amazing to have Naruto inside her. Naruto started pounding his dick in her entrance and both moaned. Naruto had laid Matatabi down next to Yugito and was shoving his fingers into her entrance, making Matatabi scream out to Naruto about how she would ride him until he was dead.

"Naruto-kun, I am cumming again!" Yugito shouted.

"Good." Was all Naruto said. He felt Yugito's inner walls contract and squeeze his dick.

The feeling of her walls tightening made Naruto reach his climax and with a mighty thrust he shot his load into Yugito. It was then that Matatabi grabbed Naruto's head and forced it in between her legs. Naruto was in a very uncomfortable position, but her didn't mind at all and started licking Matatabi's pussy all over the place.

"It has been to long since I felt this!" Matatabi shouted in excitement.

Yugito moved herself off Naruto's dick, turned around and started licking it vigorously. Naruto had not seen that coming because his vision was obscured by a certain woman's private parts, and he yelped out in excitement.

"Time to switch places." Matatabi said and she turned around, making him lie on his back.

Matatabi quickly moved over and placed herself on top of Naruto, and guided his dick towards her pussy with her hands. Once Naruto was inside her she started moving up and down at a very high rate, making Naruto shudder in excitement.

Yugito didn't want to be left behind and placed herself on top of Naruto, just like Matatabi had done, only her pussy wasn't situated above his dick, but above his face, and more importantly his mouth.

Naruto caught on to what Yugito wanted and smashed his face into her pussy, liking it all the way over, especially the little nub at the top of her pussy. Yugito and Matatabi screamed out at the same time because of the pleasure Naruto was giving them.

Naruto felt Matatabi's walls contracting around his dick and he heard hear scream, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto started pounding her extra hard to make sure she got the most pleasure, and he succeeded, Matatabi's body started shivering at the pleasure she had.

In the meanwhile Naruto had not stopped licking the nub of Yugito's pussy, and she was greatly enjoying it.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted, "I'm cumming."

Just like he had done with Matatabi, Naruto started licking extra hard to make Yugito have most pleasure.

"I'm cumming too!" Naruto said as he shot his load into Matatabi's womb.

Yugito and Naruto lay down and kissed each other intimately.

"You may be done, but Bijuu go much longer." Matatabi said, and she started moving up and down Naruto's dick again.

*****LEMON END***  
(Hope it was good)**

_The Next Morning_

Naruto woke up and the memories of what happened last night kicked in making a smile appear on his face, Matatabi had been merciless, but he did't mind. Actually he had very much enjoyed it.

Naruto got dressed and left his tent, and when he got outside he started packing up the tent. He had things to do and would have to leave the Kumo team.

He heard something to his right and when he looked he saw Yugito crawling out of her tent, Naruto walked over to her and kissed her. She gladly answered the kiss.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, breaking off the kiss. When she asked to question it was obvious that she was sad about Naruto leaving.

"I am," Naruto answered, "I have some people I have to pay a visit. I will see you at the tower."

"Of course you will." Yugito answered, "Since we have both scrolls now we will start heading over there right now."

Naruto nodded to her and walked back to where his tent was, and he continued packing it up. While Naruto was doing that both Samui and Omoi came out of their tents. When Naruto's tent was packed up he put it in his pack.

"I will see you all at the tower." Naruto said and he took off.

Naruto was jumping to the trees, searching for a team with his minor developed sensory skills. He was having trouble finding them and he grew a little irritated.

He finally located the chakra signs he was looking for, and they appeared to be in the presence of three others. He increased his pace, but not because he was worried, they would manage just fine. Naruto simply wanted to see the fight, for his own amusement.

When Naruto got to the sight he saw that a umbrella-like object was floating mid-air whilst senbon were raining down to the ground. When Naruto had arrived the some of the senbon had already hit the ground and amounts of dust had been blown up, preventing everyone from seeing who was at the receiving end of the senbon attack.

When the dust cleared up a dome of sand littered with senbon came into sight, the senbon literally stuck in everywhere.

_'It seem those Ame genins have encountered the wrong opponent.' _Naruto thought.

The sand fell back down to the ground and revealed an unharmed Akane.

"You will help proving my existence." She said, and the sand poured towards the Ame gennin.

**"Gokusa Maisō" **(Sand prison) She said and the sand engulfed all three Ame shinobi completely, except their faces.

The faces of the Ame shinobi were filled with fear, and fear turned to immense pain when Akane did the next part of her signature jutsu.

**"Sabaku Kyū" **(Sand coffin ) She said, crushing the three Ame shinobi.

Blood came streaming through the sand and when the sand went back to Akane three masses of flesh and blood were revealed, there was no sign left of the Ame shinobi.

"Their existences meant nothing." Akane said, scaring her brother and sister a little.

"Well done." A voice came from Akane's right and she sent her sand in that direction, but stopped when she saw Naruto.

"Menma," She said, while blushing a little, thinking of what happened when they last met.

Naruto walked up to Akane and did something that surprised Kankuro and Temari and pleased Akane, he kissed Akane. The jaws of Kankuro and Temari dropped, they had never seen Akane show any kind off affection, and now she was happily kissing someone.

"Ehmmmm, who are you?" Kankuro asked. "And how do you know our sister?"

"Well I would be Rasenkaze Menma, and as for your second question.." Naruto answered "Nah, don't feel like telling you." making Kakuro face-fault.

"Why are you here Menma-kun?" Akane asked.

"I just came here to 'greet' Akane-chan here." Naruto answered

Kankuro went into the role of overprotective brother and started asking Naruto all kinds of pointless questions, and in response Naruto would nod slightly or mumble 'yes'. In the meanwhile Naruto was focussing on strengthening the link and when he finally found the link strong enough he entered Akane's mindscape and made sure that Akane went into her mindscape as well.

When Akane felt that she was being pulled into her mindscape she thought it was strange, because she hadn't wanted to enter her mindscape and Shukaku had never done it before. However she figured that resisting the urge was useless and she entered her mindscape.

When Akane opened her eyes she found herself in front of Shukaku's prison, but that was not what surprised her. What surprised her was that Naruto was standing in her mindsape along with her.

"What are you doing here, Menma-kun?" Akane questioned

"I came to help you with your little problem here." Naruto answered while pointing at Shukaku

**"Ha!" **Shukaku thundered, **"You think some puny mortal like yourself can do anything against the great Shukaku the Sand Spirit!?"**

"I can and I will." Naruto answered with a great deal of authority in his voice keeping his gaze on Akane.

When Naruto said that his eyes started changing, they turned red and three tomoes appeared. After that they changed into a shape that looked like a three pointed shuriken. The three pointed shuriken then started shrinking and spinning, and around the now smaller three pointed shuriken a black-lined swirl had formed in his eyes.

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto spoke and turned his head towards Shukaku and looked the monster straight in the eyes.

Before, Shukaku had been growling silently but when he looked Naruto in the eye the growling immediately died down, and Shukaku's eyes started changing in the same way the Naruto's had done before until it looked like an exact copy.

"Shukaku the Sand Spirit," Naruto spoke with a deeper voice then before, "From this moment on you will not interfere with your jinchuriki unless she calls upon you first. Even then you will only speak when spoken too and obey her commands. Be gone!"

As Shukaku heard this he crept back into the shadow's of his cage, where all that could still be seen of him were his blazing red eyes.

Naruto's eyes changed back to their normal colour and he turned back to Akane, who was watching him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" a stunned Akane asked.

"I used one of the two ways to take control of a Bijuu." Naruto answered.

Akane nodded in response, wondering how Menma would have acquired such a power.

"Akane," Naruto said and Akane saw that Naruto had a very serious expression on his face. "What I am about to tell you next you must swear that you won't tell anyone without my consent."

Akane's noticed that Naruto was not joking and nodded her head while wondering what could be so important that she couldn't tell anyone.

"I swear." She said.

"Good," Naruto said, "Have you ever heard of someone named Namikaze Naruto?"

Akane nodded, "He killed his graduation class and left Konoha after that."

"Ah good," Naruto said, "That saves me a lot of explaining. Now then, you should know that name is not Rasenkaze Menma."

Naruto stopped for a second.

"My real name is Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said.

To say that Akane was surprised would be an understatement, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Please let me finish." Naruto responded. "What you probably don't know about me is my "status". I am just like you Akane, I am a jinchuriki as well, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Because of that I understand what your life must have been, for I suffered it myself. But before I continue I must ask you a question. How do you think about Sunagakure?"

Akane was still getting over the fact that Naruto was housing the Kyuubi when she answered his question.

"I hate it, and they all hate me. If I could I would lay waste to it and save only two people. My brother and sister, for they at least tried to be kind to me, but I pushed them away."

"Then I have something to offer you," Naruto said, "After the exams you can leave with me, and if you want we could take your siblings along as well."

Akane didn't need to hear it twice and neither needed to think about it, she rushed to Naruto and embraced him into a hug.

"Yes, thank you, thank you." She cried on his shoulder while Naruto softly padded her back.

Naruto cupped Akane's cheeks with his hands and brought her mouth to his and kissed her, and Akane gladly kissed him back.

_The Next Morning_

Naruto was currently travelling through the Forest of Death, he had spend the previous evening and night with Akane and her siblings. But he still had some business to do so he left before any of the others woke up, and was currently heading towards his next possible ally.

He was using his sensor skills to pinpoint his target and found that it was not to far from his current location.

When he neared his destination he heard raised voices.

"It's because of you that that Oto group stole our scroll!"

"Yeah, you stupid demon!"

It was at that point that Naruto landed on a tree branch over-looking the clearing in which the discussion was happening. He saw a Genin team from Taki, while one member was on the ground, in front of the other two's feet.

"Please," A green haired kunoichi pleaded her two male teammates. "I could not have prevented it."

"You stupid good-for-nothing!" One of the boys yelled at her and brought his leg back to give her a hard kick.

"I would not harm her if I were you," A voice came from the boys right, "For something unpleasant might happen."

When the two boys turned towards the origin of the voice they had heard they started sweating a great deal.

"Your the one with that massive KI." The boy who had wanted to kick the girl said.

The other boy wanted to act brave and went over to the girl and delivered a firm kick to her abdomen.

"That was a mistake." Naruto said calmly, but yet intimidating.

"Oh yeah," The boy who had kicked said. "It was only the proper treatment for a demon like her."

This comment made Naruto's left eyebrow twitch a little while he was slowly drawing his **Zetsubo.**

But then Naruto started looking at his sword like something was wrong with it.

But when he looked up again he threw the sword in the grass while smiling.

"I won't need my sword for some mere brats like you."

This comment of course angered the two male Taki Genin and they charged at Naruto.

Naruto in response did some quick hand-seals and spoke out in a calm voice, **"**Shikuraiton: Tamashī no namida (Soul tear)"****

As Naruto spoke the name of the jutsu a purple shockwave came out of his hands and covered the Taki Genins.

When the shockwave past over the two Taki Genin and dispersed after a few meters, their live less corpses were revealed. And there souls were lingered in front of Naruto's hand, until he absorbed them and they disappeared in his hand. After which the number on his tattoo changed into **788\. **

Naruto then walked over the the green-haired girl who was of course Fuu.

When Fuu saw Naruto nearer her she crawled backwards, fearing for her life.

"Calm down." Naruto as he stopped chasing her and sat down. "I am not here to hurt you."

"You just killed my _teammates," _Fuu spoke, with venom in her voice when she said teammates. "Why should I believe that you won't hurt me."

"I guess you have a point," Naruto answered, "But I am still not here to hurt you, I am here to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Fuu asked

"Because you and I are alike." Naruto said.

Fuu snorted at this.

"You don't believe me?" Naruto asked.

"There are very few people like me, at most there are eight. So don't blame me for not believing you." Fuu answered.

"And I happen to be one of those eight." Naruto answered.

And just when Naruto said that he felt that the link was strong enough, and he pulled his conscious, along with Fuu's, into Fuu's mindscape.

Once inside, Naruto saw that Fuu's mindscape was much like his own. The only difference was that her Bijuu was not locked up like Kyuubi. Nanabi was locked up in a gigantic bird cage that hung from the ceiling.

**"Fuu, why do you allow this petty mortal to be in my presence?" **The Nanabi roared.

But it was Naruto who answered, "While I may be human, I am far from a petty one, nor am I mortal."

After this comment Naruto used his limited might over Fuu's mindscape to have Kurama appear in it.

**"So you are a jinchuriki too." **Nanabi said.

Fuu's eyes widened at this, realising that what Naruto said was true. He was like her.

**"Chomei, long time no see." **Kurama said from his cage.

**"Indeed, Kurama." **Chomei answered.

It was at this point that Fuu crashed into Naruto and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug, while she was whispering "Thank you" in Naruto's ear.

"It's oke" Naruto said.

Fuu then released Naruto from the hug.

"Sit down, Fuu." Naruto told her.

And both Naruto and Fuu sat down.

"I should tell you about my true self." Naruto said.

"Your true self?" Fuu questioned

"My real name is not Rasenkaze Menma," Naruto spoke, "My name is Namikaze Naruto."

Fuu's eyes widened when she heard that, of course she had heard of him. He was a quit famous missing nin, possibly the youngest.

"You're the one who killed his entire graduation class." Fuu said.

"Ah, so you know of me," Naruto said. "Good, that saves introductions, now let me begin my story. On the day of my birth my foxy friend here attacked Konoha, in response to that my _parents_ decided that they would seal him in me. After that I received the "jinchuriki treatment", I was beaten, cut, poisoned, crucified and many things more. After another serious beating I ended up in my mindscape, where I met Kurama. From that point on everything went better, now everytime the villagers wanted to beat me up I killed them instead. One day when I was training I was, believe it or not approached by the shinigami and was appointed to be his champion."

"The Shinigami?" Fuu questioned with disbelieve.

"You don't believe me?" Naruto said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

He then bit his thumb and spread the blood over the tattoo on his shoulder. A cold wind picked up even though they were inside of Fuu's mindscape. Pale mist rolled in and started to gather behind Naruto and started to form a feral humanoid silhouette. The figure was cloaked in white with a feral demon mask on his face, and in his hands were a katana and a necklace, the shinigami, the god of death.

**"You summoned me, Naruto?" **The Shinigami questioned. **"In some lovely company again I see."**

"Hey," Naruto answered, "Just showing that my story about me being your champion was true."

**"Oh, I see." **The Shinigami said. **"In that case I will be going back then, because I was right in the middle of condemning some souls, and you know how much I like that."**

"Go ahead and condemn those souls," Naruto said, "I'll see you again sometime."

And with that the image of the Shinigami faded as he went back to where he came from.

"You see," Naruto said to Fuu. "It's true."

Fuu was staring at Naruto with wide eyes, she had just seen the shinigami and had not died. Furthermore it came on the command of a human.

"Now that you know my story I am going to ask you a important question," Naruto continued. "I will give you the chance to leave Taki and come with me to my hideout. Away from the miserable life as a jinchuriki. If you come with me you will not be mistreated any more just because you are a jinchuriki, if you come you will actually be the fourth jinchuriki there."

Fuu was thinking about what Naruto said, and seriously considering taking the offer.

**"Fuu, you should take the offer." **Nanabi's voice came from the cage, **"Your life will most definitely become better."**

This broke the last few doubts that Fuu had.

"I would very much like to come with you." She said.

"Good," Naruto said while he smiled at her. "I will take you there straight away. You have no point in staying in the exams any more, where we are going rank doesn't matter."

And with that Naruto left Fuu's mindscape, and seconds later Fuu followed.

"Hold on to me," Naruto said. "I will take you to the hideout."

Fuu wondered how he was going to do that but she just did as she was told and hold on to Naruto.

And seconds later both jinchuriki disappeared in a flash of black.

_Meanwhile with Minato._

The moment that Naruto used hos version of the hiraishin Minato felt a tingling sensation at the back of his mind. He looked up from his thrice damned paperwork and could only think of one thing.

_'Shit! That feeling in my mind only appears when someone uses the hiraishin.' _he thought _'Natsuki hasn't learned it yet so that means that HE has learned the jutsu, Fuck!' _

"ANBU!" He roared "Bring me Kushina and Jiraiya here now!"

_A few hours later, Forest of Death._

A flash of black appeared in a clearing inside the forest of death. The next moment Naruto in his real form appeared with a smirk on his face.

_'Everything is going as planned' _He thought whilst striding at a steady pace towards his next goal _'Already three jinchuriki have joined my cause and my next goal is approaching.'_

As a confirmation for his thoughts a fell chackra spiked just a hundred meters from him.

Naruto increased pace and neared the clearing where he felt the evil chakra, the next moment he looked upon a clearing with two occupants staring at each other. One was the Snake Sannin Orochimaru who was facing a very very pissed of Natsuki. On the sides where a unconscious Sakura and Sasuke clutching his shoulder.

"Kukuku" The snake sannin chuckled "Looks like the Hokage's daughter isn't as strong as everyone says. Pathetic girl, you are weak!." Enraging Natsuki even more.

"Shut Up!" She screamed with an enraged voice.

"Foolish girl, you are nothing compared to your brother." Orochimaru continued enraging her.

"How can you know! When did you meet him! What do you know about him!" She screamed "TELL ME!"The last part came out as a roar. The next moment she prepared to lunge forward but suddenly was brought to halt.

"Naruto?" she managed to bring out before Naruto knocked her out.

_'Shit!' _Naruto thought _'I forgot to turn the Genjutsu on again.'_

He turned around with his eyes closed, facing Orochimaru. He opened his eyes revealing his blazing sharingan eyes.

"YOU!" Orochimaru shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"My reasons of being here are my own" Naruto stated whilst unsheathing his dual Scythes that had chains attached to the hilt.(Check Profile for image). "Orochimaru, you will now have the privilege of being the first who will witness my Shinigami Form, it is similar to Sage Mode."

After those last words left his lips, his form was enveloped in black mist, a moment later the mist dissipated revealing Naruto.

The lower part of his body was cloaked in black, only revealing black metal plated boots, his chest and arms where clad in the same style black armour with silver outlines, his head was covered with a black hood and from his black appeared ghastly angel wings. His glove clad hands where holding magnificent scythes inscribed with kanji and skulls. (See profile for image)

**"Now face your death snake" **Naruto spoke, his voice foreboding death.

In a flash Naruto disappeared and appeared again in front of Orochimaru and struck one of his scythes into his abdomen. Due to the force of the attack Orochimaru was sent flying and crashed into a tree.

After that Orochimaru's mouth opened to an inhuman width and a new Orochimaru came crawling out of it, his sustained wounds healed.

**"Still into the gross rebirth technique I see, Orochi-pedo." **Naruto spoke with his demonic voice.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun," the new Orochimaru spoke, "that is quite a powerful transformation you just did."

**"Cut the crap and face your death!" **Naruto yelled out as he charged forward again.

Orochimaru quickly jumped out of the way, at the same time a snake-head came out of his mouth. The snake opened his mouth and the hilt of a sword came out of it. Orochimaru grabbed the hilt and pulled out a double-edged jian, the sword of Kusanagi.

Orochimaru had the sword expand at frighting speed and sent it to impale Naruto, unfortunately for him Naruto's senses were greatly enhanced while he was in the Shinigami Form and he easily parried the sword and pushed it to the side so that it would pass him.

Naruto then burst forward again in a show of impressive speed and brought one of his scythes down on Orochimaru again. Orochimaru quickly retracted the Kusanagi sword, but he realized that it would not make it in time. He quickly dodged, but while doing that he was forced to drop the sword. Naruto's scythe failed to do any serious damage, it only managed to nick Orochimaru's arm a little.

When Naruto saw that Orochimaru had dropped his sword he pressed on, forcing Orochimaru into continues dodging. Eventually Naruto managed to hit Orochimaru in the chest, only for "Orochimaru" to turn into a mud clone.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun." Orochimaru's voice came from behind Naruto. "That was quite a close call."

When Naruto turned around he saw Orochimaru doing handsigns.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" He yelled out as a gust of wind went for Naruto and threw Naruto back a little. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Orochimaru immediately followed up with Mandara no Jin and a tremendous amount of snakes came out of his mouth. (Ten Thousand Snakes Wave)

The snakes immediately rushed towards Naruto while opening their mouths and revealing sharp double-edged blades.

When Naruto saw the snakes approaching him he remained calm, while his Sharingan eyes started twirling into a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

**"Amaterasu!" **Naruto spoke out as black flames appeared out of his eyes and set all the snakes on eternal fire.

Orochimaru quickly did some handsigns and yelled out, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Water Trumpet)

After he named the jutsu he launched a large jet of water from his mouth and aimed it at the black flames.

But when the water jutsu hit the black flames, the flames did not extinguish, no the water was burned away.

"What!" Orochimaru yelled out. "Why won't the flames extinguish?"

A chuckling noise came from Naruto, which evolved into a full-blown laughter.

"With your obsession with the Sharingan I had expected that you would know." Naruto laughed out.

"Those flames can not be extinguished, and they will burn for five days and nights straight." Naruto continued.

While Naruto was laughing at Orochimaru's naivety considering Amaterasu, Orochimaru had noticed that the Kusanagi sword was on the ground behind Naruto. He quickly gave the sword a mental command and the sword flew up, and headed towards Naruto, planning on impaling him from the back.

The sword flew towards Naruto's back at high speed, but when it reached him it just touched him, not able to pierce Naruto's armour from the Shinigami Form.

When Naruto turned around and saw what happened he started laughing even harder.

But when he turned back to Orochimaru he abruptly stopped laughing and spoke in a dark sinister voice, "My turn."

Naruto's hand disappeared in a blur, and when it stood still again it only had a chain in it and Orochimaru was impaled with one of his scythes.

Naruto yanked the chain and his scythe came flying back to him, leaving a large open wound in Orochimaru's chest.

Naruto put his hand in a horse sign and yelled out, "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)

After Naruto yelled out the name a massive stream of fire that started forming a gigantic wall of fire that headed towards Orochimaru.

Seeing this Orochimaru quickly did handsigns encased himself in a Suiro no Jutsu. (Water Prison Technique)

When the fire reached the water prison a lot of water started evaporating, creating a wall of steam.

When the steam died down it was reveiled that Naruto had burned a good deal of the forest. Naruto also noticed a lot of snakes slightering away, but he still saw Orochimaru standing, with quite a few of burn marks on his body.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun," he spoke with a husked voice. "It would appear that I am outclassed in this battle. Until our next encounter."

And when he said that he turned into mud, revealing him to be a mud clone.

_'Those snakes that got away were actually him, but he used a clone to keep me here.'_ Naruto thought as he deactivated his Shinigami Form and return to his normal look.

Naruto Re-activated his genjutsu so he looked like Rasenkaze Menma again and started the pursuit.

_With Orochimaru._

_'Damn that brat' _He thought _'He almost killed me, I cannot face him yet.' _

After running for a while Orochimaru heard a familiar voice.

"Damn you Bastard I'll kill you!" The voice said, the next moment Anko lunged at Orochimaru with a kunai in her hand. Orochimaru barely had enough time to dodge in his wounded state.

"kukuku Anko, lets see you try to kill me" he replied whilst activating her curse mark.

Immediately Anko felt like she was on fire, the pain was too much to bear so she dropped down on her knees whilst making a silent scream.

"As much as I would like to torture you, my former apprentice I'm a bit in a rush so enjoy my gift" He sadistically stated after which he vanished. The next moment Naruto crashed into the place where Orochimaru had previously been.

"Damn, he got away!" He cursed, he looked around and saw the pain ridden form of Anko next to him.

Naruto approached her form and saw that she was clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Hhmmm, What's this?" He asked himself whilst examining the weird markings. "Let's remove that shall we?"

He placed his fingers on the origin of the mark making ANko wince in pain, he added some Shinigami power to his fingers and removed the soul fragment of the snake residing in the mark. After removing the soul fragment, the markings started to fade until they were no more. To Anko it felt like a huge burden was taken of her. she opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings again she saw Naruto's form bending over her.

"What happened?" She managed to bring out. "You were attacked by Orochimaru who activated that strange mark on your shoulder, after whcih I removed his influence upon you."

"Wait, you removed the curse mark?" her shocked reply came. "If you mean removing the curse mark by obliterating Orochimaru's soul fragment in it then yes." He replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Anko cried out whilst suddenly hugging him.

All the pain caused to her by that hellish mark was now gone, she would never be Orochimaru's slave again.

After ten minutes of crying on Naruto's shoulder she finally calmed enough down to speak properly.

"How can I ever thank you Menma?" She asked.

"You don't have to, consider it a gift." He replied.

"Well you maybe don't want a reward but I think you will make an exception for in this case" The seductive reply of the snake lady came.

"yes, I think I'll make an exception this time" he said whilst suddenly locking lips with her.

the next few hours grunts and moans could be heard throughout the forest of death.

**A/N**

**So finally this chapter is done! Yes, I did it. Took me a hell lot of time to come up with something also school wasn't really helping as well. So next chapter will be up at the end of May I think. Until next time and R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 5: Preliminaries

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijou Speach**_

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**A/N**

**So I had some reviews about Naruto not killing Orochimaru by ripping his soul out. Well to answer that question, Orochimaru has attached a piece of his soul to every curse mark so even if his soul was ripped away from his main body he would still live since his soul lingers in those marks. An other question I received was how he obtained the shinigami form, well that will be explained in due time.**

**Chapter 5: Preliminaries**

After leaving a very satisfied and sleeping Anko, Naruto made his way back to where he fought Orochimaru. When he arrived at the clearing he saw the still unconscious forms of Natsuki, Sakura and Sasuke. He neared their unconscious forms and started to preform hand seals for a simple water jutsu to wake them up.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Cold!" Natsuki and Sakura screeched whilst Sasuke was still out cold.

"Banshee, take care of the brooder and start running." Naruto ordered with a bit of KI added. Sakura gulped and did as she was told.

"Now Natsuki." Naruto said with a calm voice whilst walking to her sitting form. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I can't remember cleary, one moment I was fighting that snake and the next I saw my brother knocking me out cold" She said, meanwhile Naruto was embracing her to 'console' her. "He was standing right there! I could have gotten him back but I wasn't strong enough!" Natsuki said whilst tears started to fall from her eyelids.

"Why?" she asked "Why am I not strong enough? Why can't I bring him back?"

_'Excellent, she remembers me. She will probably inform her father, getting him on an edge. With a bit of luck he will seed even more doubt within her mind, driving a further wedge between them.'_ Naruto thought whilst hugging the now sobbing and crying Natsuki.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Natsuki." He replied "Maybe he doesn't want to come back?"

"No, no no why are you saying that? Of course he wants to come back but the kyuubi is influencing him." She denied.

"Are You sure he wants to come back. I have heard how he was treated, they beat him up and even crucified him I heard" Naruto implied. _'Now lets see how she will react.' _he added in thought.

"You're lying, Tou-san and Kaa-san said he was loved by the village!" She reacted.

"No I'm not the one who is lying to you Natsuki, I think your parents have lied to you." He answered.

"They would never do that!" She replied immediately. "Stop saying things like that!"

"If your sure, ask them then" He said whilst crackling a small smile "Then you will maybe know the truth, now lets get up and join the Banshee and the Emo."

"I'll do that and thanks Menma" she said. "Thank for what girl?"

"Thanks for believing me that I saw my brother and talking to me." She said.

"No problem." He replied.

_**'You are one manupulative bastard you know that?'**_Kurama said through their mental link. _**"I like it."**_

They two started walking towards the direction Sakura and Sasuke went. After ten minutes they came to a clearing where Sakura stood with her hair cut short facing three Oto Gennin.

"Give up pinky and hand us the Uchiha so we can kill him." A mummy-like shinobi said.

"No, I will not give you Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied whilst readying herself. "You will not ha-"

She was cut short by Naruto.

"Seriously? I can't even leave you for ten minutes and you get yourself in this mess?" Naruto stated whilst he walked to the middle of the clearing "I gave you one task, one task! and you still manage to screw it up? How you have ever become a shinobi is beyond me, now stay back and let me handle this."

Sakura felt very hurt by his words but nevertheless followed his orders.

"Now you three pesky little gennin, I have better things to do so I'm only going to offer this once" He said whilst drawing his scythes.(Nobody except Orochimaru knows that Naruto uses them so he can safely use them without anyone getting suspicious of him not being Menma) "Get the fuck out or I'll kill you."

"Though luck Tree-hugger" The girl of the squad said whilst drawing a senbon needle.

"You asked for thi-" Naruto was interrupted by an awakening Emo.

"This power, with this power I can kill him!" Said curse mark covered brooder stated. "Sakura! Who did this to you!?" Sakura simply pointed towards the Oto gennin. "I'll kill You!" He jumped forward to attack the oto-gennin but was stopped mid air by a chain with a razor sharp scythe attached to it wrapping around him and slamming him in a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Now, now Emo-chan, don't get too flashy with that hickey Orochimaru gave you" Naruto said with a smirk on his face whilst retracting the chain and scythe back to his hand. "Now, You three.. What sort of coffin do you prefer? Oak? Pine? Maybe marble? You know what, I'll give you a cremation, For free! After I have removed a limb or two."

"Shut it, an die already. **Decapitating Air wave!**" The Oto gennin with the weird arms shouted, sending a wave of compressed air towards him.

"Idiot" Naruto mumbled whilst he jumped over the air shock-wave and started running towards the gennin, he lashed out with his scythe vertically to cut him in two. But he was blocked by the leader who kicked the side of the scythe, causing it to impact the ground. Naruto pulled the scythe out and twirled it behind him just in time to block a hail of senbon aimed at him by the female team-member. She cursed her luck and prepared to throw another hail of senbon but she was interrupted by a scythe which cut her right arm of. She screamed in pain and clutched the stump but in doing so she failed to notice the same scythe being retracted by the chain which separated her legs from her torso. Needless to say, she wouldn't survive.

A few seconds later Naruto's tattoo lighted up and the kanji changed to 327.

Seeing the death of their teammate the other two gennin decided to back off from Naruto and formulate a new plan. They mumbled too each other and nodded. The next moment another air wave was send towards Naruto. Seeing this he quickly dropped his scythes and formed a few hand-signs. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

Naruto's fireball flew towards the air wave and multiplied in size when they met. The Oto-genin seeing this jumped out of the way just in time only having a few scorch marks on his clothes.

"Now Dosu!" He shouted. The next moment kunai with explosive notes attached to them were shot at him from almost every direction, the air wave had only been a distraction.

_'Shit!' _Naruto thought. _'I have no choice but to use that, lets just hope it works.'_

Time seemed to go slower as Naruto pressed his hand against his Tattoo and drew a soul from it. By doing this the kanji on his tattoo changed back to 326. He quickly compressed the energy in his hand and slammed it into the ground.

**"Tamashīton: Gisei hogo (Soul release: Sacrificial Defense)**

A pale grey dome formed around his form, the next moment the kunai impacted and the tags detonated, obscuring everyone's vision.

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

All the tags detonated simultaneously resulting in a massive explosion. When the smoke died dissipated a completely unharmed Naruto appeared.

"Damn I'm good." He said to no-one in particular.

"Immposible!" The now named Dosu said "No-one could survi- "

*slash*

Before Dosu could finish his sentence he was slashed across the chest by two scythes, almost killing him instantly.

"That makes two" Naruto stated satisfied.

The last Oto shinobi tried to make a run for it and it seemed like he would escape. He ran away from the clearing and walked for a straight ten minutes, when reappeared at the same clearing. He paled and turned around back in the forest and started running again, ten minutes later he stood in the clearing again. This continued for another hour until he finally realize it.

_'Genjutsu!'_

He preformed a Ram sign, closed his eyes and shouted "Kai"

When he opened his eyes again he saw a fire ball flying towards him.

"Shit" he managed to bring out, then the fire ball impacted leaving only a charred corpse.

With the third and final Oto genin defeated Naruto turned towards the Leaf shinobi, more specifically Sasuke.

"What are you going to do to Sasuke-kun?!" A certain banshee shouted

"Shut up" Naruto simply said while leaking a tiny bit of KI to emphasise his statement.

When Naruto stood over Sasuke he saw that the curse mark had receded and Sasuke's skin was normal again.

"Now let's remove your little hickey, Emo-teme." Naruto said to Sasuke, who he noticed was slowly waking up.

Naruto decided to act quickly, because he knew that when Sasuke realised what he was going to do he would try to stop him. And while Naruto was without doubt that he could easily knock Sasuke out cold again he just wasn't in the mood.

Using his power over souls Naruto quickly drew out Orochimaru's soul fragment and watched the curse mark fade away.

"Now answer some questions I am having," Naruto spoke to Natsuki and Sakura.

"Natsuki, where are Neji and Lee? And Sakura, where is your weird third teammate?"

Natsuki spoke up first, "My team decided to split up to gather info and meat each other again at a agreed upon location."

"I don't know where Sai is, one minute he was with us, that weird Kusa nin appears and he is gone without a trace."

Naruto nodded a little.

"Natsuki, why the hell did you get involved in their problems?"

"I encountered them while they were in trouble and I decided to help out."

Naruto merely nodded again. He was about to speak up again but was interrupted.

"Rasenkaze!" came the enraged voice of a certain Uchiha. "Why did you remove my new found power."

And without thinking due to his anger with Naruto he charged at Naruto.

Naruto merely sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Fucking teme's with their fucking Uchiha attitude."

Sasuke was about to strike Naruto's face when Naruto simply caught his fist, and kneed him hard in the gut.

"You know Emo-teme." Naruto spoke up, "I was having a conversation, did your mother never teach you it is impolite to interrupt an ongoing conversation?"

Sasuke only got more angry at that comment and tried to kick Naruto on the shin.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, jumped over Sasuke's kick and delivered a chakra enhanced double drop-kick to Sasuke's chest, effectively knocking all the air out of his lungs and sending him skidding back some meters.

"Now, now, Uchiha-chan." Naruto spoke with an antagonizing voice. "No wonder Itachi felt that you weren't worth killing. You truly are pathetic."

While he was speaking Naruto had littered Sasuke's clothing with kunai, pinning the Uchiha to the ground and immobilizing him.

"I bet Orochimaru would give up left hand to have you in the position I have you now." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and faced Natsuki, ignoring the growls coming from Sasuke's direction.

_'It's now or never.' _Natsuki thought.

And all of a sudden Naruto found himself embraced in a hug by Natsuki.

_'Excellent, this gives me the opportunity to fuck up her mind even more when she finds out who I truly am.'_

Meanwhile Natsuki looked Naruto in the eye, "Thank you for saving me and the others, Menma-_kun_."

"You're quite welcome, Natsuki-_chan_." Naruto answered while he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Naruto looked into Natsuki's eyes and saw the exact look in them he had wanted to see. _'Perfect'_

Naruto brought his face towards Natsuki's and planted an intimate kiss on her lips.

_Some time later_

Naruto walked into the Tower in the centre of the Forest of Death, inside he read the massage and took out his Heaven and Earth scrolls.

Naruto lay them on the ground and rolled them out at the same time, having them cross each other while doing so.

A puff of smoke appeared and immediately Naruto was knocked to the ground by a blurr, before Naruto could look to see who had knocked him to the ground he felt that that person was taking of his pants, leaving Naruto with a hunch who the person was.

"I am happy to see you to, Anko-chan." Naruto said, "But not here, I'll give it to you good in one of the rooms of the tower."

"Fine" Anko answered while pouting.

Naruto stood up again, while pulling his pants back on. "Come on Anko-chan, let's find that room."

Anko immediately got up and started pulling Naruto by his hands towards the rooms in the Tower.

For the following hours Anko's moans echoed through the forest, _again._

_Two days later, Forest of Death, Central Tower._

All genin that had successfully made it to the tower were currently standing in the main hall. Sai had not appeared anymore since Team Seven's encouter with Orochimaru. The Hokage, the Jounin sensei's and some other Konoha officials were all gathered there as well.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam." Minato's voice sounded through the room.

"Hokage-sama, *cough* would you mind if I took over from here? *cough*" came a new voice from a sickly looking man.

"By all means, Hayate-san." Minato answered.

Hayate turned towards the genin, "Congratulations *cough* on passing the second *cough* exam."

"But I am *cough* sorry to tell you that *cough* to many of you have passed *cough* the exam." Hayate spoke again.

"Therefore *cough* we are going to have *cough* some preliminary matches *cough*, right now. *cough*"

Several of the genin started to object, saying that they were still tired from the second exam.

"If you had *cough* gotten here sooner, *cough* you wouldn't be tired because *cough* you would have rested here *cough* in the tower." Hayate countered.

Silence.

"Good, now that *cough* you understand that, *cough* look upon the screen," He said while pointing at a screen that had appeared from the wall. "And if *cough* you see your name come down *cough* into the arena."

The screen started flashing names until it eventually stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke

vs

Akadō Yoroi

Sasuke smirked when he saw that he started right of the bat.

"Sasuke and Yoroi stay, *cough* the rest of you please remove yourself from *cough* the arena.

When everyone except Sasuke and Yoroi had left the arena Hayate spoke again, "Are both fighters *cough* ready?"

Both Sasuke and Yoroi nodded, "Begin" Hayate spoke in response.

Sasuke immediately jumped back and started doing hand-signs, while Yoroi charged forward to engage Sasuke in a taijutsu battle.

Sasuke found that he could not finish his hand-signs in time and fell into a taijutsu stance.

When the two genin clashed a good deal of punches and kicks were dealt to both Sasuke and Yoroi. Eventually the two jumped back at the same time.

"Give up," Sasuke spoke, "You can't win from an Uchiha."

Yoroi merely smirked and waited until Sasuke realized what he had done.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he found at the halve of his chakra was gone.

"I see you found out." Yoroi spoke with an arrogant voice. "I can drain your chakra by physical contact."

"Damn you." Sasuke spoke.

A bit back with the observers a Oto jounin was watching with a smile, _'Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, you can't use your own chakra and taijutsu is out of the question too. Now you will have to rely on the power of my curse mark.'_

But that smile completely disappeared when Sasuke finished some hand-signs and successfully did **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_  
_

_'How?! How can he use his chakra?' _Orochimaru thought angrily. _'Someone must have tempered with the mark. I will have to activate it manually.'_

Orochimaru did a ram hand-sign and tried to activate Sasuke's curse seal, but failed.

_'What happened to my mark!? It must have been removed, but by who? I know his sensei is incapable of doing that, there are only two people I know who can remove my mark, Jiraiya-baka and ...Namikaze Naruto! That bastard!'_

In the meantime the fight in the arena had continued, after Yoroi had dodged Sasuke's Fire Jutsu he had moved forward to engage Sasuke in taijutsu again, but found that it was much harder, because Sasuke had finally activated his Sharingan.

"Give up," Sasuke spoke, "Now that I have activated my Sharingan your chances of winning are zero."

When Yoroi tried to strike Sasuke again, Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

_'Where did he go?'_

His question was soon answered when he felt a kick coming from under his and was send flying into the air.

Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi and tried to kick him, and Yoroi blocked his kick.

Sasuke however, had anticipated that and smashed Yoroi in the face with his fist and sent his opponent sailing towards the ground at high speed.

The moment Yoroi landed on his back Sasuke appeared above him and dealt a mighty kick to his stomach the same time as Yoroi landed, while yelling, **"Shishi Rendan!" **(Lion's Barrage)

When Yoroi didn't move Hayate walked over and inspected him.

"Akadō Yoroi is *cough* out cold." He spoke, "The winner is *cough* Uchiha Sasuke."

The entire room cringed when they heard a certain banshee scream, "I knew you could do it, Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up Sakura, you're annoying." Sasuke answered as he walked back towards the stands.

The screen flashed through names again and ended up with:

Rasenkaze Menma

vs

Inuzuka Kiba

"All right Akamaru!" Kiba said whilst he jumped down to the arena, "We've got an easy win!" "Arf!"

"Pathetic" Naruto mumbled as he walked down the stairs into the arena.

"Alright mutt, I'm only going to offer this once, surrender or suffer a fate worse than death." Naruto said

"Not a chance mate, Me and akamaru are going beat you!" Kiba replied " Start the match proctor so I can beat his ass."

"Begin" Hayate said.

**"Jūjin Bunshin" **Kiba shouted, the next moment Akamaru turned into a second Kiba. Naruto simply reacted by pulling his twin scythes from his back. After a second of staring at each other Kiba and Akamaru darted forward in attempt to knock him out, one of them threw a kick at his head whilst the other tried to claw his stomach. Naruto evaded both attacks by jumping back a bit, whilst he jumped back he swung out his scythes horizontally in an attempt to skewer the Kiba that tried to kick him, fortunately for him he was able to jump back just in time.

Seeing that taijutsu was to dangerous in the current condition Kiba threw a smoke bomb at their feet thinking that Naruto wouldn't be able to sense/see him in the smoke. How wrong he was.

Kiba and Akamaru both jumped towards where they could smell Naruto and attempted to hit him with a **Gatsuuga. **They neared their seemingly unaware target in the smoke but when they were about to hit him he caught one of them mid-air with his scythes. The sharpness of the scythes combined with the rotating power of the **Gatsuuga **literally cut the Kiba to pieces.

When the smoke cleared the **Jūjin Bunshin **also faded, revealing heap of meat where Akamaru was supposed to be.

"Akamaru No!" Kiba shouted, "I'll kill you!"

He jumped forward with claw outstretched, intending to rip Naruto to pieces, but he was caught by a waiting Naruto by his arms.

"Fool!" NAruto said whilst holding Kiba down "I gave you the option to surrender but you declined, now receive your punishment."

The next moment Naruto injected Kyuubi chakra in Kiba, frying his Chakra coils and letting him go through immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAARGGHHHHH!" Kiba screamed until he was knocked out by the pain.

"Winner Menma by knockout."

Everyone was flabbergasted by the sheer brutality that Naruto had shown against Kiba and his 'former' dog. As Naruto was climbing the stairs to get back to the stands he was stopped by Kurenai.

"What did you do to Him!?" She demanded.

"Simple, I gave him a fate worse than death." He replied "I burned his chakra coils, he will never be able to move again."

He shrugged and walked back to the stands.

Meanwhile the screen had started flashing names again.

Hyuuga Hinata

vs

Yakushi Kabuto

"Will the fighters *cough* come down." Hayate spoke with his sickly voice.

Kabuto jumped down with confidence, while Hinata seemed to be struggling to even gather the courage to walk down the stairs.

While Kabuto was waiting for Hinata to reach the fighting area his gaze glanced over all the genin who had made it this far, quickly evaluating their skills and appearances in his mind. But while he was doing so he made the mistake of looking in Naruto's eyes, that flashed red with a Sharingan for a split second.

"Proctor," Kabuto spoke absently while raising his hand. "I wish to forfeit the match."

Hayate looked at Kabuto slightly surprised, he had thought that the grey haired man had just gotten a free pass to the third exam.

"Yakushi Kabuto *cough* forfeits," Hayate spoke, "Therefore *cough* Hyuuga Hinata will *cough* proceed by default."

Hinata was surprised, but after hearing this she quickly made her way up the stairs again. Back to the safety provided by her sensei and fellow Konoha genins.

The screen came to life again, showing a new pair of names.

Hyuuga Neji

vs

Sabaku no Temari

Neji merely smiled and got down in the arena, he was more than confident that he would win.

Temari was having the same kind of thoughts as she walked down the stairs. She would definitely not be losing to such a white-eyed freak.

"Are both *cough* fighters ready?" Hayate asked, when he received a nod from both of them he started the match. "Begin!"

"Give up," Neji spoke, "The list of people who can beat me is short. And you are not among them, _woman._"

After speaking Neji acted, not even giving her a chance to give up even though he just offered it.

Meanwhile he had infuriated Temari, she hated people who thought she was weak just because she was a woman!

Neji was closing in the distance between himself and Temari at a high speed, he was a close-range fighter so he needed to get close and get close quickly.

Temari however was a long-range fighter and needed some distance between herself and her opponent. So to stop Neji from getting to close she quickly swung her fan, creating a strong gust of wind that send Neji skidding back a few meters.

"You are not as weak as most woman I know," Neji spoke, "But you are a still a woman and will not be able to beat me, a male."

Temari tried hard to control her anger, but failed miserably. She started swinging her fan like a mad-woman, sending numerous gusts of wind at Neji that he could easily dodge.

While dodging Neji was continuously closing in some of the distance between himself and Temari.

Temari noticed this and quickly folded up her fan, and started using it as a mace.

She swung the fan at Neji's head, but he quickly ducked under it, and struck a tenketsu point in both of Temari's wrists.

When Temari noticed she had no feeling in her hands anymore she spoke up. "What did you do to me!?"

"It doesn't matter," Neji coolly answered, "For you are now within my range."

Neji's hands soon became nothing but blurs.

"Two strikes"

"Four strikes"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-two strikes"

"Sixty-four strikes!"

And with the final strike Neji send Temari flying backwards, until she hit the wall, hard.

"Don't bother trying to fight me anymore," Neji said with arrogance, "I blocked all your main tenketsu and left you immobilized."

When Hayate noticed that Temari was no longer concious he decided to call the match.

"Winner by *cough* knock-out, Hyuuga *cough* Neji."

When Temari was taken away by the medics the screen showed the next match.

Haruno Sakura

vs

Yamanaka Ino

_'This is going to be so pathetic.' _Naruto thought.

_'Yes! Now I can finally show Sasuke that I am the best match for him.' _It was a thought shared by both Ino and Sakura.

Both fan-girls walked down the stairs with confidence.

"Are both fighters *cough* ready?" Hayate asked. When both girls gave him a nod he started the match. "Begin."

When the fight started the fan-girls engaged each other in the basic academy taijutsu stance.

_'Just as I thought, pathetic.'_

After the pathetic show of taijutsu broke off, both girls stared at each other. Making comments about a certain brooding emo.

Somewhere in the match both girls had put their forehead-protectors on there foreheads. Apparently it was a big deal to them.

Eventually Ino managed to restrict Sakura and used her **Shintenshin no Jutsu **on her. (Mind Body Switch Technique)

It looked as if Ino had won when Sakura, controllled by Ino, raised her hand to forfeit the match.

But before Ino could manage that, Sakura forced Ino out of her mind together with Inner-Sakura.

By now both girls looked fairly worn out, and they charged each other in a final attempt to knock the other out.

And when they hit each other they ended up knocking each other out.

"Due to both *cough* fighters being unable to *cough* continue this match will be a *cough* draw." Hayate announced. "Neither of the *cough* fighters will proceed to *cough* the final exam."

The sensei's of both girls took them up on the balcony since none of the suffered injuries were serious. After that the screen started flashing names again.

Nii Yugito

vs

Nii Samui

_'No' _Samui thought, _'I don't want to fight my surrogate sister, it is uncool.'_

_'I don't want to fight Samui, but I do want to pass to the final exam.' _Yugito thought, _'Let's just I won't have to hurt her too badly.'_

Yugito and Samui were both down in the arena and Hayate had just given the sign to start.

Samui quickly jumped backwards.

"Let's see how you have improved, sis." Samui spoke in a cool voice.

Samui quickly quickly did some hand-signs.

**"Raiton: Gian!" **She yelled out as she send a stream of lightning towards Yugito. (Lightning Release: False Darkness)

Yugito barely had enough time to dodge, she quickly jumped to the side. But a tiny spark that came of the Lightning Jutsu caught her ankle. When Yugito landed she could tell that walking with her slightly injured ankle would prove to be difficult. Luckily see also felt some of Nibi's chakra healing the injury already.

When Yugito looked up to spot Samui she saw her rushing at her with a tanto drawn. Yugito quickly grew her nails into long claws, a bonus of being the Nibi jinchuriki.

In the following kenjutsu battle between the two woman Yugito's claws proved to be just as hard to break as Samui's tanto.

_'I will have to finish this as quickly as possible, with as much control as possible.' _

Yugito quickly jumped back.

"I am sorry for doing this, sis." Yugito spoke, "But I want to finish this as quickly as possible. I don't like having to fight you."

Samui had a hunch what it was that Yugito was going to do, and she knew that if Yugito did that she would not stand a chance.

Her thoughts were soon confirmed when a red cloak of chakra appeared around Yugito, with a single chakra tail swinging behind her.

_'This is as far as I can go in my Bijuu cloak, if I sprout the second tail I will most likely permanently hurt Samui.'_

In a blur Yugito disappeared and appeared again right in front of Samui.

Samui quickly tried to dodge but it proved useless, as Yugito hit her abdomen nonetheless.

The injury hurt more then it normally would, she could still feel the extra strain that the Bijuu chakra had put on her skin.

Before Samui even realized it Yugito had already placed the next hit. A hard backhand to the head, effectively knocking her out.

Hayate called the match and declared Yugito the winner after he saw that Samui passed out.

The screen started flashing names once more and landed on the next two fighters.

Sabaku no Kankuro

vs

Aburame Shino

Both Shino and Kankuro made their way from the stands. The next moment Hayate gave them the sign to start.

Shino started of by sending a swarm of bugs towards his opponent, seeing this Kankuro immediately darted backward and pulled the weird package from his back which revealed to be a six-armed puppet.

He threw the puppet into the air and attached chackra strings to it's limbs.

The next moment the clacking puppet jumped forward to Shino's position. The puppet opened his armed and hidden blades appeared cloated in a glistering liquid, most likely poison. Shino's simply stood still and let the puppet cut him, but from the cuts on Shino poured more bugs, revealing him to be a Bug clone. The bugs swarmed the puppet but found that there was no chackra to absorb, leading the insects to crawl up Kankuro's chackra strings.

Kankuro noticed the bugs crawling up the chackra strings and immediately let go of them. He then created new chackra threats and attached them to his puppet again.

Shino wanted to retaliate but suddenly saw senbon flying from the puppets head, he let his insects form a shield around him but the senbon where to fast to be intercepted by mere bugs, they hit Shino dead on.

Shino collapsed the next moment due to the poison on the Senbon.

"Winner Kankuro"

The screen turned on again.

Namikaze Natsuki

vs

Nara Shikamaru

"Yes, it's finally my turn!" Natsuki shouted.

"Troublesome redheads" Shikamaru mumbled "Proctor I forfeit, she's to troublesome for me to fight."

"Ehmmm okay" Hayate said *cough* "Winner Natsuki"

"Oh come on!" Natsuki said displeased, she really looked forward to have a nice fight.

While Natsuki was complaining the screen showed the next match.

Rock Lee

vs

Sabaku no Akane

"Yosh! It is finally my turn!" Lee shouted.

Akane merely smiled and used a sand shunshin to get down in the arena.

"Begin!"

Akane immediately sent her sand towards Lee, trying to catch him in it.

Lee used his speed and evaded the incoming sand. He quickly rushed towards Akane, trying a round-the-house kick to her face.

Akane did nothing, she did not even blink. When Lee's kick was about to hit her, a wall of sand came up and protected Akane from the attack.

Lee quickly backed away to avoid the once again incoming sand.

_'Let's see if I can pull this off, now that my seal has been improved.' _Akane thought.

Suddenly sand covered Akane's body and started to take the shape of some kind of sand creature.

Two certain Suna gennin's eyes widened when they saw what Akane was going to do.

When the transformation Akane had turned into a miniature Shukaku, the One-Tail. However the thing that was different then normal was that she still had her sanity and remained the control over her body.

Lee did not know what the transformation of Akane was, but he knew that it would not work in his advantage. He decided to attack as quick as possible.

He swung his leg, faster than before, at Akane. The difference from before was that the sand did not come up to shield Akane.

Lee's leg connected with Akane, but to everyone's surprise Akane appeared unaffected. She did not move, and she did not show traces of pain.

But what was the most noticeable was that Lee's leg was getting sucked into the sand of the miniature Shukaku.

Akane closed her fist, and the sand that was now almost" completely covering Lee's leg, contracted, crushing every bone in Lee's body.

The sand released a Lee that was screaming in pain.

The sand left Akane, leaving a completely unharmed Akane standing.

"Call the match or I kill him." Akane spoke in a calm voice.

Hayate decided that calling the match was the best call to make, and he gave the match to Akane.

The screen came to life again and showed the last match.

Omoi

vs

Tsurugi Misumi

Both fighters came into the arena as the medics were carrying Lee away.

"Begin." Hayate simply said.

Omoi immediately drew his sword.

Misumi charged Omoi, and suddenly his limps strechted out and wrapped themselves around Omoi. And started slowly dislocating Omoi's joints.

"Do you like my technique?" Misumi asked with arrogance.

Omoi would have answered, but two things prevented him from doing so. There was an arm wrapped tightly around his throuat, and he was possibly in the worst pain he ever experienced in his life.

He was on the verge of passing out from the pain, when he noticed that the hand he held his sword in could move a slight bit. With a flick of Omoi's wrist the sword cut through Misumi's throat, just as Omoi passed out.

With Misumi bleeding to death and Omoi passed out Hayate had no choice but to call the match.

"The match ends *cough* a draw." He said.

When the medics reached Misumi he had already bled to death.

"This concludes the preliminary matches." Minato spoke up.

"All the contestants of the third exams are now known. All of you will draw a straw from Anko's hand, your number will decide your opponent in the first match of the last exam."

Everyone drew a number, and eventually the first matches were known.

Rasenkaze Menma vs Namikaze Natsuki

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku no Akane vs Nii Yugito

"Now that the matches are known," Minato spoke, "The second exam is at an end. The third exam will be held in a month from now, so I suggest you prepare yourself and train hard."

With that everyone present at the Tower left, most going to rest before going to train.

**A/N**

**Done! Finally after a long week of not so hard work I present to you: The new chapter! So yeah I kinda put all prelims in one chapter so I can quickly move on in the plot-line. Next chapter will be up soon R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 6: Journey

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**English is not my main language so I could use some pointers on the grammar.**

**Naruto and Natsuki are both born one year earlier as in canon just like the Kyuubi attack occurred a year earlier also the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in Kushina but it just was on the loose. This is a dark and godlike Naruto Fanfic.**

Normal speach

_Thoughts_

_**Bijou Speach**_

**I do not own Naruto, the rights belong to the respective owners**

**Chapter 6: Journey**

Naruto was on his way back to Konoha, he had hoped that there were at least one or two genins that he would think could become a good ninja. However he had seen no such think, he did not include Neji in his thought. He had knew him beforehand and knew of his abilities.

Naruto felt someone approaching, but he recognized the chakra signature and stayed calm.

Seconds later Neji jumped down besides him.

"Naruto." Neji said, earning him a stern look from Naruto.

"You're lucky no one is around, or I would have had to go and kill them. For now you must keep referring to me as Menma."

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized, "But I came here for a reason."

Naruto looked at Neji with a questioning look, signalling him to speak up whatever he had to say.

"I happened to see your fight with Orochimaru." Naruto was not surprised, he had vaguely felt Neji's presence during the fight.

"I was wondering what that Shinigami Mode was, that you used in that battle."

Naruto looked at Neji before answering. "After I had been the champion of the Shinigami for a year the Shinigami once again visited me. He told me that I had proven myself to be a good champion, proclaiming that I was ready to continue to the next step of becoming an even greater champion. That was when he told me of the Shinigami Mode. To learn it I had to sacrifice three hundred souls that I had gathered and come into his realm, where it took me nearly three months to complete the training. Practically I was dead for three months since I resided in the realm of the Shinigami."

Neji nodded a bit, he still found it a little unbelievable that someone he considered a friend was actually a champion sent by the Shinigami. He couldn't help but look at Naruto in awe. And when he did that he saw that his tattoo had decreased quite drastically.

"Nar-.. Menma, why is you're tattoo that much lower then last time I saw it?"

Naruto looked at Neji and after that at his own shoulder before answering the question.

"I have reinforced my scythes with souls, making them much more dangerous. Now only a heartless person can wield them, others will be driven to madness by the cries of agony and torture from the souls. Furthermore the scythes can now rip souls from bodies, just like I can do."

"What will you be doing this next month?" Neji asked.

"I will leave the village for the time being and gather more power." He replied. "After the finals, death shall lurk in every corner of Konohagakure, remember that. And Neji. Don't die in the meantime."

The next moment Naruto vanished in a flash of black.

**Naruto's Hideout, Uzugakure.**

Naruto appeared in the main dojo of his hideout. The moment he appeared he was immediately jumped by a green haired blur.

"You're back!" She said whilst hugging him to death "I thought you forgot me!"

"Air Fu!" Naruto managed to bring out embarrassed, he was the champion of the shinigami for fucks sake, it was embarrassing to be choked to death by a girl.

"Oh sorry" She said with a flushed face, whilst letting him go from her grasp.

"Forget about it." He mumbled "And I didn't forget you Fu, I was only away for a few days."

"Yeah but I was really bored." The girl replied "And I really wanted to see you again."

"Well I'll be here for the next coming days so we will have all the time to train and do other stuff." He said.

"Yeahhhh" She shouted whilst jumping up and down like a kid on sugar.

_The next day._

Naruto walked to his destination, deep in thought. He was heading towards the grave of his late friend, Uchiha Itachi.

The gravestone, that Naruto had carved himself, was overgrown by plants. But the plants did not grow over the part where it said Itachi's name, it was like they too honoured the man.

Naruto knelt in front of the grave and started slowly removing the plants, wanting to clear the gravestone.

"Itachi my friend." Naruto whispered to the gravestone. "The time of retribution for Konoha is so close now. They will pay for their actions."

Naruto got up, and walked away from the grave. Wandering aimlessly around the island that was Uzu.

His hideout was on the far end of the island, not in the close proximity of the ruins of Uzu, but now Naruto decided to wander through the ruins.

He encountered a building that looked to have been bigger then the other ones, it most likely belonged to a rich merchant or a prominent shinobi.

Naruto entered the ruin, not really knowing why. His mind just told him to do so.

He saw the ruins of what must have been a kitchen once. He also saw what he assumed must have been the bedroom, it had the remnants of a bed in there. It was mostly rotten away but could still be recognized as a bed.

Naruto approached the bed, which completely crumbled away under his slight touch.

Naruto laid down on the ground, the reminder of the death of his friend Itachi was one of the only things that could trigger a true emotion in Naruto, sadness.

While sitting, something shiny caught Naruto's eye. When he approached it he saw that it was a steel trapdoor protected by a seal. Wondering what it could contain Naruto quickly drew a counter seal and nullified the original seal.

When Naruto opened the trapdoor, a load of dust blew into his face.

When the dust cleared and Naruto could look inside the trapdoor, he could see that it was a library of sorts. It did not contain many scrolls.

Upon closer inspection Naruto deemed most scrolls a waist of his time, there was one however he considered interesting. It was a scroll that reached up to his hip, and had "Summoning" written in big letters over it.

When Naruto rolled out the scroll he read that it was the summoning scroll for the Dragons.

_'Now here is a Jackpot' _Naruto thought while biting his finger.

He signed the contact in his blood and walked outside to test the summoning.

With the blood still present on his thumb he did the hand-signs and slammed his hand in the ground.

The sealing matrix required for summoning appeared, followed by a burst of smoke.

When the smoke blew over it revealed a majestic dragon about twice Naruto's height.

"Most interesting." The dragon spoke in a thundering voice. "We dragons haven't had a summoner for over 300 years. Who are you, insect?"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I found the summoning scroll in a vault here."

"I see," the Dragon spoke, "I'll take you to Ancalagon, he will decide if you are worthy to be our summoner."

With that the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a split second later Naruto disappeared in the same fashion.

_The Dragon Realm, Thangorodrim._

Naruto appeared on a huge mountain. He looked around and saw steep peaks surrounded by clouds as far as the eye could reach. Across the horizon he could make out the faint silhouette of a dragon approaching his position fast. He activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to get a better view. With his enhanced eyesight he could see that the dragon's scales were as black as obsidian. The dragons eyes were blazing red and his head adjourned various horns. But what shocked Naruto the most was the size of the beast. It easily dwarfed the mountain peaks it flew over. His wings blotted out the sun. The next moment the dragon was in front of him.

**"Speak hatchling." **It said with a omni-present voice, making the mountain shake.

"I have been sent here by one of your clutch when I tried to summon you" Naruto spoke. "The summoning contract of your noble clan was found by me in the ruins of Uzugakure."

**"Hmm interesting" **The dragon replied **"And what makes you think you are worthy of summoning the Dragon clan? What answer can you give me that will not make me burn you to ash this instant."**

"Idle threats do not scare me dragon" Naruto spoke unfazed. "You claim that you can burn me on a whim, without considering my power."

**"Bwahahahaha, you sure dare young one." **Ancalagon replied **"I see that you will not back down even if I threaten you. You amuse me mortal, so I will give you a test: If you manage to make bleed with one hit, me and the Dragon clan will acknowledge you. However.. if you fail my test I shall devour you. Do you accept the test?"**

"I will accept your test Ancalagon" Naruto replied.

**"Then give me your best hit, until now only the Juubi was able to wound me, I doubt you'll fare any better than that creature." **The dragon answered.

As answer Naruto's Eternal Mangekyou sharingan started spinning. The next moment a black rib cage formed around him, then shoulders where formed and then a head appeared. the construct looked like a blazing black skeleton. Not even a second later muscle-like appendages started to coat the bones and head. Then armour started to coat the ghoul like creature. making it appear like a ghastly warrior that stood about 15 meters in height.

**"Is that all you can creature with those pinwheel eyes of yours." **The dragon replied **"Pathetic."**

As a response to the dragons taunt, a black aura enveloped the **Susanoo. **Suddenly the spectral figure rose in height and appeared to be cloaked praying figure with it's hand in the ram seal.

"Stabilize." Naruto spoke from within the ethereal warrior. The **Susanoo** was enveloped in samurai armour, and a battle mask covered the face of the S**usanoo**. The figure grew in size and formed two arms which split at the elbow joint, forming in total four hands. The size of the construct now rivalled the humongous form of Ancalagon. In the right hand the warrior held an spectral version of Naruto's **Zetsubo **blade, in his left hand it held the sword of **Totsuka **which was given to him by Itachi. The other left and right hand both held enormous versions of Naruto's scythes. Naruto himself was staring impassively from the gem engraved into the **Susanoo's **head.

The **Susanoo **jumped down from the mountain and stood face to face with Ancalagon.

**"You exceed my expectations mortal, no-one since the sage of the six-paths himself could create such a construct of destruction."**

"I am not quite done yet dragon" Naruto replied.

**"Tamashīton: Shintsū (Soul release: Bleeding Soul)" **After those words left Naruto's lips, pale humanoid shapes erupted from the gem. The souls travelled down to the **Zetsubo **blade which was thereafter enveloped in purple flames.

**"Sutoraiki (Strike)" **Naruto spoke. The next moment the **Susanoo **lifted his right arm and brought it down with astonishing speed. There was a flash of black when it struck Ancalagons chest. But Naruto's efforts where rewarded with a large bleeding gash across Ancalagon's chest.

**"You succeeded mortal" **Ancalagon spoke as the gash was already healing itself slowly.

"It was nothing" Naruto spoke after which the **Susanoo **faded and Naruto fell to the earth unconscious and was caught by the black dragon.

**"A worthy summoner indeed." **Ancalagon spoke to no-one in particular after which he send Naruto back to Uzu.

_Four days Later._

Fu and Naruto had been training and doing other.. stuff... for the days, but now the time had come for Fu to preform her task in Naruto's plan.

"Fu" He spoke "I have an important task for you."

"ehhmmm okay, What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to infiltrate Takigakure, they are an ally of Konoha. Since you have lived there for the largest part of your life makes you the best suited for the task of sabotage and intel gathering. I would also like for you to steal a sample of the Hero's Water. If you are in trouble throw this kunai and I will be there in a flash" He said whilst handing her a Hiraishin kunai.

"Do you really want me to go back to that place?" She replied with a fearful look in her eyes. She really didn't want to go back to the place that hated and despised her.

"Yes I need you to." He said "But you don't have to worry about anyone recognizing you. I will place a seal upon you that will conceal your presence. Also be happy that you can sabotage the place of your misfortune. See it as... payback."

"Well that does sound better, so I'll do it."

"Good" He replied with a sinister smile on his face. "But before you go I have a goodbye present for you."

The next moment he swooped her up in his arms and he headed for the bedroom.

_The next day._

It was night-time and Naruto was heading towards towards Kumogakure. The village hidden in the clouds had some useful artifacts within it's wall which would benefit him greatly. His main target wast the Amber Purifying Pot of the Rikudo Sennin. He would be able to modify the pot to consume souls to strengthen sealing capabilities. Allowing it to hold a bijuu for indefinite amount of time.

The gates of Kumo came in sight and Naruto activated his **Eien Yami**, the light around dimmed and rendered him almost invisible. Especially at night time only someone with a Doujutsu like the Byakugan would be able to see him.

Naruto walked up to the two female gate guards sitting comfortable in front of each other playing a game of tongue wars.

At the sight of what the two gate guards were doing Naruto was quite stunned. This was something totally different then the game of cards that Izumo and Kotetsu always played.

_'Maybe I should just move to Kumo'_

"Mind if I interrupt?" Naruto asked, stunning the two gate guards.

The the women looked into the darkness, trying to see who had spoken to them.

"Oh, of course." Naruto said, "You can't see me."

After saying that Naruto dropped his **Eien Yami**, and allowed the gate guards a glimpse of him before knocking them both out cold.

Naruto activated his **Eien Yami **again and continued his way into the village. Truth be told, Naruto had absolutely no idea where Kumo kept the artefact. He assumed that it would be in a well-guarded building, most likely somewhere in the Raikage Tower.

The Raikage Tower was not very hard to find, it was in the village and easily the biggest building in the entire village, along with the fact that it adorned the gigantic kanji for Lightning.

On his way to the Raikage Tower some people walked past Naruto, but never noticed him, not even the jounin.

The door to the Raikage Tower was closed and guarded by a platoon of fifteen ANBU.

Naruto was not at all impressed by how well the Raikage Tower was protected and slowly started doing hand-signs.

**"Shikuraiton: Tamashī no numa" **He whispered. (Swamp of souls)

The ground beneath the feet of the ANBU turned purple, humanoid figures dwelling in it. The humanoid figures rose out of the ground and started drawing the screaming ANBU into the swamp.

All fifteen ANBU slowly started to descend into the swamp, all crying out for help. When they were completely gone nothing happened for a few seconds, but after those few seconds they surfaced again. Their bodies now soul-les, a look of utter agony and horror on their faces.

The purple swamp drew back to Naruto and got absorbed by him.

"Always to have some new souls added to the collection." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face. "Now lets find that Amber Purifying Pot."

He opened the door and entered the Raikage Tower. He figured that such a precious artifact would not be held on the lowest level, so he made his way towards the stairs.

When he saw the second level and saw how deserted it was Naruto just decided skip that level.

Just as Naruto expected the third level was just as deserted as the second one had been. That left Naruto with only two levels left to check, the top, and the fourth one.

On the fourth level Naruto found that there were some shinobi patrolling, and where shinobi patrol they have something precious to guard. That set Naruto on and he decided to investigate, suspecting that this would be the level where the Amber Purifying Pot was help.

He drew his **Zetsubo** and stabbed the nearest ninja right through the back of his skull, startling him and his comrades.

"Who is there?" One of the ninja asked.

"I could say something lame like your death or your worst nightmare." A still invisible Naruto said. "But that just ain't my style."

"Show yourself!" One of the ninja demanded.

"Now now, that would ruin the show." Naruto answered with a hint of entertainment on his voice. "I will offer you this one chance to lay down your weapons, I will still kill you afterwards but it would just make things easier."

"Kumo ninja never surrender!"

"What a pity." And after Naruto said that he rushed forward, decapitating one of the Kumo nin.

When the Kumo nin suddenly saw the head rolling off their comrade they started being frightened.

"Who are you?" A man asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes, that's it." Naruto spoke, ignoring the question. "Tremble in fear."

After that he cut off both arms of the man that had spoken, leaving him to bleed to death.

"You are starting to bore me, it is much more fun when my victims try to escape."

That seemed to snap something in the remaining Kumo nin and they rushed towards the place they had last heard Naruto's voice, kunai and swords raised high.

Naruto did not move, no he had a much better plan. Just as the first one was going to hit him, he used a Kawarimi and replaced himself with one of the Kumo nins.

The Kumo nin that would have stabbed Naruto in his heart, now stabbed one of his comrades in the heart, instantly killing him.

"What did you do!" screamed the now outraged Kumo nin.

"I should be asking you that question," Naruto answered, "It was you who just killed your comrade."

"But it was because of your doing!"

"No matter, I will end this now." Naruto said, clearly bored by now.

**"Shikuraiton: Shi-arashi" (**Storm of death)****

Suddenly a black, fast-moving cloud was streaming from his hands and enveloped all the remaining Kumo nin. The next moment their agonizing screams could be heard as their life-force and souls were taken by the shadows.

**"Ribāsu"(Reverse) **He said, the cloud suddenly started to flow back in his hands, his victims life energy and souls added to his own.

"I always like how that feels." Naruto said in a happy voice, "Now let's find out what they were guarding."

Naruto walked towards a big door that was guarded by a massive golden lock, which Naruto easily sliced through with his **Zetsubo.**

The lock fell to the ground and Naruto opened the door, and inside he did not find what he was looking for. The Amber Purifying Pot was not there, all that was there was a necklace with six magatama on it. Naruto figured it must hold some value since it was guarded and he decided to just take it.

Naruto walked back to the stairs and went to the top level. When he reached the top level he saw a grey haired woman sleeping behind her desk, he figured it was the assistant of the Raikage.

He walked over to her and woke her up by pressing his blade against her throat.

The woman woke up by feeling something cold press against her throat. When she tried to swat it away she felt that it was a sword, now on high alert she tried to locate her attacker.

"Answer my question and you might live." Naruto spoke in a dark tone. "Where is the Amber Purifying Pot."

"I would rather die then tell you."

"Let me "convince" you then."

Naruto put his hand on the woman's arm and started slowly draining her soul out of her.

The woman was in so much pain that her screams of agony were soundless.

Naruto stopped taking her soul. "Ready to tell me now?"

"First door...on your...left." She spoke.

Naruto walked to the door, slitting the woman's throat as he did so, and disabled the seal on the door.

Inside he was met with a expected sight, the Amber Purifying Pot. Naruto quickly took out a scroll and sealed the Pot in it.

"Time to head back." Naruto said to himself and started making his way back to the main gate.

* * *

As Naruto was making his way out of Kumo he suddenly stopped in his tracks. In front of the gates stood the Raikage himself, Bee the Jinchuriki, Darui of the Black lighting and C, accompanying them were 12 squads of ANBU.

"Well this brings back memories." He said to himself.

Suddenly he heard C shout something. "He a hundred meters in front of us, he's using some kind of jutsu to conceal himself."

"Well Fuck" Naruto said. "so much for sneaking out, **Kai!**"

"Surrender now or we must use force to capture you, how dull it is." Darui spoke.

"Hn, No" Naruto replied while moving his arms in a thrusting manner. **"Shikuraiton:Tamashī namidanagashi(Dark death release: Soul tear stream)"**

A purple beam, a meter in diameter burst from his hands continuously. The ANBU squads replied by forming an earth wall to protect themselves. But what they didn't know was that the soul tear wasn't a physical attack but rather a spiritual. The beam passed through the earth barrier like it wasn't even there and stuck the ANBU squads. Naruto turned slowly around his axis and the beam continuously followed the. wiping out most of the ANBU, leaving them as soulless husks whilst their souls were channeled into Naruto.

Naruto cancelled the beam and was suddenly hit by a **Elbow bolt, **courtesy from the Raikage. Naruto flew across the street and bumped into a few houses, smashing through some walls.

"Dammit he hits hard."

Suddenly Naruto saw Darui make hand signs and call out **"Raiton: Kuropansa" **The next moment a giant panther made from black lightning shot forward and crashed into Naruto. Thinking that he killed Naruto he wasn't prepared for Naruto to suddenly burst out from underneath him and be hit with a **Susanoo **fist sending him sprawling backward. after he send Darui flying Naruto deactivated the rib cage around him. Darui was caught in air by a tentacle spurting from Bee's back, preventing him from smashing into the mountainside.

Bee set Darui down and Ay joined them his lightning armour crackling around him.

"Who are you?!" The Raikage, Ay, Roared.

Naruto didn't replie with words, he simply drew a few three pronged kunai from his pouch and threw it towards the Kumo shinobi.

Then he vanished with a flash of black.

The Raikage saw this and understood what would happen, he immediatlley pumped more chackra in his Lightning armour and spurted as far away as possible from the kunai, Bee did the same. However Darui was still dizzy from Naruto's earlier attack and paid for it by having his throat cut open.

His blood burst from the cut and he died fast. and with his death died the secrets of the Black lightning.

Seeing the death of his subordinate Ay darted forward in a burst of speed and engaged Naruto in a fight of Thaijutsu. To the naked eye it looked like there were only flashes of black and blue, such was the speed at which they fought.

Ay threw a punch at Naruto's head which Naruto barely was able to avoid. luckily he had the sharingan to predict his movements. Naruto replied by coating his leg in Fuuton chackra and give the raikage a earth shattering kick. However Ay was able to block the kick by crossing his arms. But he didn't account that the fuuton chackra around Naruto's leg would cut through his Lightning armour like a hot knife through butter. The result was that Ay ended up having a deep cut in both his arms. Naruto followed up with a left-handed fuuton enhanced punch in the Raikage's gut rupturing vital organs.

As he went in for the kill he was suddenly tackled by red and black blur with eight tails and a bone like construct. (Bee in stage 2 bijuu form.)

Naruto once again flew into a house and smashed through some walls.

"You're done for, The eight-tails chackra is poisonous to every non-jinchuriki." Bee said in a serious voice.

"Hmhmhmhahahahahaha" Naruto started laughing "Then I should introduce myself properly.. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, proud jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But since you are a jinchuriki as well I will let you live. Until next time"

Then he teleported away in a flash of black.

**A/N**

**Finally the chapter is done, took me awhile since I was also busy with the Eyes of the Sage and Wrath of Uchiha Naruto. So here is the new chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&amp;R**

**Omake**

**A certain super pervert was trying to hold back a massive nosebleed, since he was watching the women bathing in the hot-springs. Jiraiya had found a tree that hid him perfectly and yet did not obscure his vision of the gorgeous naked women.**

**'This is going to supply so much research for my new Icha Icha novel' He thought.**

**It was then that Jiraiya saw a certain woman enter the hot-springs. And to say that Jiraiya was delighted would have been an understatement.**

**Tsunade had decided to give herself a break and visit the hot-springs. She had deemed it safe since she had heard that Jiraiya was not in the village. She took off her towel and lowered herself into the water.**

**Naruto was walking through the village with an upset look on his face.**

**"Stupid Ero-Sennin deemed that his 'research' was more important then my training."**

**"Again" He dead-panned.**

**Back at the hot-springs all women heard a sneeze coming from a nearby tree.**

**"A pervert!" Several woman shouted.**

**"I take offence." Jiraiya's voice came from the tree. "I am a super pervert! But now I gotta run."**

**"Jiraiya!" Came Tsunade's angry shout.**

**"Oh crap" Jiraiya said, before he took off faster then he had.**

**"I am going to beat you until you win't be able to tell which part of your body was supposed to be the head!"**

**And for the rest of the day Jiraiya's screams of agony echoed through the village.**


	8. Important note: Rewrite

**Important note!,**

**This story will be undergoing a rewrite since I am not satisfied with it, and a lot of things have to be fixed in the story since it's my first story. So the old chapters will be replaced the coming few days, after which I will write a new chapter. After that I will refocus once more on Wrath of Uchiha Naruto and Madara's brother, Eyes of the sage will be put on a hold for some time.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
